El amor a través de los años II
by love stories on my mind
Summary: La decepción amorosa, la soledad extrema y el odio la liberaron. Yami ahora controla el cuerpo de Anzu y es el momento perfecto para llevar acabo su venganza, solo Atem y Seto tienen la clave para liberarla pero, ¿Cual es esa clave? ¿Quien es Yami en realidad? pero eso no es todo... el torneo de Pegasus se acerca. (AtemxAnzuxSeto) (AtemxYamiAnzuxSeto)
1. El plan comienza

**¡Hola de nuevo mis amores! ¡Bienvenidos a la segunda temporada de **_**"El amor a través de los años"**_**!****Si en la primera temporada algunos se comieron las uñas imagínense que se van a comer ahora… los dedos, mal pensados. Como ya se me hizo una costumbre, hare una pequeña introducción a la historia para ver que les parece. ¿Quieren saber quien es Yami no es asi? Bueno, ella en realidad es… la chica que a todos nos cae mal :l (no quiero dar spoilers pero ahí esta uno, es broma). Chicos suertudos que pudieron leer antes que nadie esto (porque la publique por unas horas pero la borre hace un mes aproximadamente) no dejen de leer ya que le puse unas cosas nuevas… así que es hora de decir mi clásica frase antes de iniciar un capitulo. Antes que nada le dedico este capitulo a mi abuela fallecida el 22 de Septiembre de Septiembre de este año. Bueno sin más dramas… y todos juntos: ¡Comenzamos! :D**

_**Dedicado a Elena, mi dulce abuelita y mi segunda madre. Hasta la próxima vida, saluda a mi abuelito de mi parte. Te amo con todo mi corazón, abue.**_

Hace 3000 años en el antiguo Egipto, se encontraba un joven faraón caminando por su palacio algo pensativo. Todo iba a la perfección, no había guerras, ningún peligro para el mundo ni nada por el estilo… todo era muy tranquilo lo que le resultaba raro.

-¡Atem!- grito una muchacha.

El chico volteo hacia atrás y vio a una chica morena correr tras de él lo que hizo que sonriera.

-Mana…- la llamo mientras ella corría a abrazarlo.

-¡Atem! ¡Muy buenos días!- lo soltó mientras este se mostraba un poco frio con ella, no era algo fuera de lo común.

-Buenos días Mana ¿Cómo has logrado entrar ahora?- le pregunto mientras la chica se avergonzaba, no era extraño que no la dejaran pasar sola y tampoco era que utilizara su magia.

-He mejorado mucho- salto de alegría –Ahora he convertido a los guardias en piedra- respondió mientras Atem se mostro asustado.

-¡Mana! ¡Te meterás en graves problemas con Mahad!- le regaño.

-Disculpe la interrupción mi faraón pero esta en lo correcto- apareció el mencionado entre las sombras asustando a la chica.

-¡Maestro!- lo llamo un poco emocionada de verlo.

-¡Mana ya te he dicho que no utilices tu magia de esa manera! ¡Así no serás una maga de verdad!- le regaño mientras la chica trataba de no llorar.

-Basta Mahad es suficiente, ve y trae a la normalidad a los guardias- le ordeno Atem.

-No se preocupe faraón yo ya me adelante y les pedí una disculpa- se inclino ante el.

-Perfecto Mahad, gracias- le indico que se levantara –Si me permiten tengo…- señalo con su cabeza una dirección.

-Atem… no es necesario que nos lo digas sabemos que tienes hambre y quieres comer- sonrió su mejor amiga.

-Mana, se refiere que tiene que ver a alguien- la corrigió su maestro.

La chica miro a Atem, este asistió con la cabeza y para su sorpresa esta al relacionar todo no se tomo muy bien la decisión del faraón.

-¿Iras con ella?- pregunto algo celosa.

-Si… no es que quiera pero tengo que hacerlo- afirmo el chico mientras jugaba con un anillo.

-Pero ella puede esperarte todo el día ¿Por qué tienes que ir cuando yo vengo a visitarte?- pregunto sonrojada por el enojo.

-¡Basta Mana!- la tomo de los hombros Mahad.

-Mana, ¿Por qué te comportas así?- la interrogo un poco molesto el chico.

-¡No confió en ella! ¡No me agrada!- cruzo los brazos.

-Deberías tratarla, no es tan mala como piensas- añadió Mahad apoyando a su amigo.

-Si para ti es mala, deberías conocer a su prima- dijo cómicamente Atem pero ninguno de sus amigos capto la idea ya que no conocían a aquella familiar de la chica.

-¡Pero no es justo!- golpeo el piso con su pie.

-Hagamos esto, acabo de pasar el tiempo con ella y los tres daremos un paseo por el palacio como en los viejos tiempos ¿Estas de acuerdo?- le propuso pero esta no se digno a contestar –Hey ayúdame- le susurro a Mahad.

-Mana… ¿Y si le enseñas a Atem nuestro acto de magia que le teníamos preparado?- le propuso y esta solo miro a su maestro un poco contenta.

-Me parece genial- susurro la chica.

-¡Por ra al fin te dignas Mana! ¡Si me disculpan llevo prisa!- comenzó a trotar Atem hacia adelante.

Mientras tanto el par de magos vio como el faraón se alejaba de ellos y la chica dejo correr una lágrima.

-Mana… no llores por favor- le limpio la lagrima a su alumna.

-Es que… todo esto es tan difícil para mi- respondió mientras respiraba hondo.

-Aunque no lo creas también para mi, siento que lo están presionando mucho- se mostro preocupado.

-Demasiado diría yo… vámonos ya por favor- le tomo una mano y lo arrastro hacia otra dirección.

Mientras tanto Atem ya se encontraba afuera del palacio exactamente en un jardín, en medio de este había una ya conocida fuente para el. En este se encontraba una chica quien le estaba dando la espalda ya que tenía sus pies sumergidos en la fuente. Él se acercó lentamente hacia ella pero para su sorpresa esta noto su presencia.

-Por fin llega- se mostro un poco molesta.

-Lo lamento, tuve un pequeño problema- se disculpo y se sentó a la izquierda de esta dándole la espalda también.

-No necesita disculparse, es el faraón… lo comprendo- su tono mostro una gran tranquilidad.

Un silencio incomodo rodeo el lugar, Atem miro la espalda de su compañera y su larga cabellera negra pero los rayos del sol hacen notar luces chocolate en el.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de nosotros ¿no lo crees?- le pregunto mientras esta asistía.

-Ya sabe mi nombre y mi lugar de origen ¿Qué desea saber?- pregunto mientras movía sus pies en el agua.

-No lose… dime algo acerca de ti- respondió.

-Bueno, para comenzar le diré que no soy una persona muy amigable- junto sus manos y se oculto su rostro en ellas.

-Eso ya me pude dar cuenta… bueno te ayudare un poco- miro hacia atrás para verla un poco –Yo tampoco soy muy amigable pero a veces tengo que fingirlo por obligación.

-¿Cómo en estos momentos?- pregunto divertida.

-Exacto... pero sé que con el tiempo nos podremos llevar bien ¿No lo crees?- se acomodó para ahora estar sentado de forma correcta con ella y para entrar en mejor ambiente el también metió sus pies al agua.

Todo iba bien excepto que el cabello de la chica le tapaba la cara, antes de que Atem se lo acomodara observo que tenia numerosas cicatrices en su brazo izquierdo.

-Perdona mi incumbencia pero, ¿Por qué tienes cicatrices en tu brazo?- tomo el brazo pero rápidamente esta se lo arrebato.

-No le puedo decir… me avergüenza demasiado contarle sobre mis obligaciones- dijo un poco triste.

-De acuerdo… perdóname.

-No se disculpe, todos tenemos secretos pero… el mio se lo revelare después.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Se lo prometo.

Giro un poco su cabeza mostrando solo su bonita sonrisa, Atem no resistió mas y aparto su cabello revelando sus ojos cerrados , las largas y negras pestañas de la chica la hacían ver aun mas bonita, juraba ya haber visto esas facciones antes.

Al abrirlos revelo el color de sus ojos, azul zafiro. De un momento a otro el cabello que sostenía Atem se coloro castaño… algo estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Atem! ¡Ayúdame!- comenzó a gritar asustada mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡¿Anzu?!- recordó rápidamente las facciones de la chica.

-¡Ayúdame antes de que vuelva!- lo miro rápidamente con lagrimas en los ojos.

No era posible, Anzu era de otra época… aun no nacía. Rápidamente la chica miro hacia otro lado y comenzó a gritar de una forma desgarradora. Una sombra tomo los tobillos de la chica y se la llevo arrastrando hasta sumergirla completamente en la fuente.

-¡Anzu!- la llamo y se levanto tratando de alcanzarla pero esta había desaparecido.

Segundos después el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a salir del agua con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Anzu?- nuevamente la llamo asustado.

La chica abrió los ojos revelando un color carmesí en ellos y al verlo mostro una sonrisa demoniaca.

-Anzu ya no esta aquí pero yo volví en su lugar… para quedarme- le respondió.

Atem comenzó a sentirse mareado… todo era confuso y en cuanto perdió el equilibrio sintió como su cuerpo se desvanecía.

Un golpe fuerte fue quien saco a Atem de esa terrible pesadilla, se había caído de su cama.

_**Fin del sueño**_

El chico respiraba agitadamente y su sudor era frio. Esto ya no era normal… soñarla no lo era.

-Por ra…- se quejo por el dolor –Es la segunda pesadilla en esta semana.

Lentamente se levanto mientras se sobaba su frente, se dirigió a paso lento a su ventana y se asomo a ella.

Un departamento abandonado le llamo la atención, aun no podía creer que ella se había ido ni que ahora no era ella misma si no… alguien mas. En los últimos días había tratado de recordar toda conexión con ese espíritu pero era inútil, todo estaba en blanco y solamente obtenía horribles pesadillas sobre su amada y ese antiguo espíritu.

-¿En donde estarás?- pego su mano a la ventana… los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a aparecer al igual que unas lagrimas del chico, rápidamente levanto la mirada y su mundo se congelo.

_**Flashback**_

_Atem se encontraba enfrente de aquella chica a la que le llamaba Anzu pero ella ya no respondía de ese nombre._

_-Mi faraón, ya no soy la Anzu Mazaki que conoces… soy aquella alma que vivía dentro de ella- sonrió mientras Atem se quedaba en shock._

_-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- intento zafarse de los guardias que lo tenían aprisionado._

_-Ella esta muy bien…- respondió seca._

_-¡No te puedes ir!- grito mientras lloraba y la castaña lo miraba con ternura._

_-Si tu no hubieses jugado con mi corazón nada de esto hubiese pasado, pero el pasado no se puede cambiar… aun te sigo queriendo a pesar de todo- respondió mientras se acercaba a el –Por favor… no te muevas, solo cierra los ojos- pidió mientras tomaba sus mejillas._

_Atem obedeció a la desconocida ya que ya sospechaba lo que se venia, un ultimo beso de su castaña lo ayudaría a desprenderse de ella. Aquella desconocida deposito sus labios en los de él y le dio un tierno beso que duro más de cinco segundos. La castaña no lo soporto más y dejo caer una lágrima entre ellos dos lo que hizo que se separaran. _

_-Ese fue el segundo mejor beso de mi vida... gracias- beso la frente de Atem y dejo que el viera sus ojos rojos –Es una lastima que tal vez sea el ultimo que des en tu vida en esta época…- dijo para darse la vuelta -¡Llévenselos!- ordeno y los guardias comenzaron a llevárselo hasta el elevador._

_-¡Anzu!- grito Atem mientras estiraba su brazo._

_-Llámame Yami- volteo hacia atrás y le guiño el ojo para después salir corriendo y entrar al jet de Kaiba._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Espero que seas la chica de mis visiones…- trato de ver sus labios y los toco con un poco de nostalgia -¿Por qué lloraste? ¿Tu segundo beso?- se interrogo mientras volvía a fijarse en el departamento de la castaña –No me importa quien eres pero… te voy a encontrar y arreglaremos cuentas pendientes- miro su rompecabezas y se alejó de la ventana rápidamente.

**Mientras tanto en Tokio**

Una chica de cabellos largos castaños se encontraba acostada en su cama y había despertado violentamente por la misma razón que el faraón, una pesadilla. Miro rápidamente el reloj electrónico que le indicaba que eran las 7:26 am.

Flexiono sus piernas y acomodo su cabeza y abrazo sus extremidades, algo no andaba de acuerdo al plan… y eran sus pesadillas.

-¿Cuándo van a parar?-se pregunto mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte –Siempre es el mismo sueño de la sangre y sobre lo que paso con el faraón…- susurro mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Al comenzar a llorar sintió una furia inexplicable, su sangre comenzó a arder. Se levanto rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Se miro al espejo y se peino un poco con ayuda de sus dedos y después volteo un poco su cabeza y se sonrió así misma.

-No hay razón para preocuparme, con tu ayuda Anzu tendré mi venganza… ah y no te agradecí mi libertad ¡Gracias Anzu!- comenzó a reírse macabramente.

**Habitación de Kaiba**

El castaño se encontraba acostado en su cama, había bebido demasiado antes de dormir ya que no se podía borrar de su mente la horrible escena del cuerpo de su antigua asistente.

-Mizuki…- susurro mientras se volteaba –Demonios esto no es posible…- se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba a su antigua asistente.

_**Flashback**_

_Seto se encontraba trabajando en su computadora cuando en esos momentos alguien había tocado delicadamente la puerta._

_-Pase…- dio la orden mientras no despegaba la mirada de su pantalla._

_-Buen día Kaiba, te traigo los últimos documentos que pediste- entrego una carpeta pero el chico le indico que la dejara en el escritorio._

_-Puedes retirarte- dijo severamente._

_-¿Podría hablar contigo un minuto?- interrumpió pero a este no le agrado el gesto._

_-¿Qué quieres?- dejo de trabajar para ver su en ese entonces asistente._

_-Naomi esta muy extraña desde que contrataste a esa chica… ¿Ann Malsaki?- hizo un gesto de desagrado._

_-¿Y que con eso? Además es Anzu Mazaki y vete aprendiendo su nombre de forma correcta porque es la asistente de Mokuba._

_-Pues como tu asistente quiero saber de donde sacaste a esa chica._

_-No te debo dar ninguna explicación y no me tutees._

_-¡La razón por la que te digo esto es que ella nos traerá muchos problemas y mas a Mokuba!_

_-Yo lo veo muy feliz con ella además eso no es asunto tuyo, retírate- le señalo la salida._

_-¿Y Naomi no significa nada para ti?_

_-Es una vieja amiga nada mas y si ella esta demasiado afectada que venga ella a ver si le creo ¡Lárgate!_

_-Ya te acordaras de mi Kaiba- amenazo antes de irse._

_-Créeme que en ningún momento pienso en ti- susurro mientras volvía a trabajar._

_-Ella te quiere… desde que es tu amiga te ama- dijo en el marco de la puerta y al recibir ninguna respuesta prefirió irse._

_Aunque ya había pasado unos minutos, Kaiba no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho su asistente pero lo que más le preocupaba era el cierto odio que le tenía a la castaña._

_-No dejare que le hagas daño a Masaki y sobre Naomi… eso ya lo sabia._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos Seto sintió escalofríos, Mizuki siempre fue fría pero nunca creyó que ella trataría de matar a alguien o bueno él pudo sacar esa conclusión ya que vio una pistola cerca de su cuerpo. Las cosas para el serian mas sencilla si hubiera sabido que ella trato de matar a Anzu y que Atem era el único que había visto todo.

-Necesito hablar con el faraón para saber que paso con Mizuki y en especial con Naomi…- se dijo mientras miraba el techo.

Seto no se sentía culpable ni nada por el estilo pero se le preocupaba el estado en el que estaría su vieja amiga ya que parecía que era muy unida a la antigua asistente. Pero había algo más porque preocuparse… ¿Dónde estaba Anzu en esos momentos? Y ¿Por qué desapareció en esos momentos?

-Necesito hablar con Mazaki…- se levanto pero al hacerlo la resaca apareció e impidió su deseo-Debo dejar de beber… bueno dejar de beber demasiado.

**Habitación de Anzu**

Después de mirarse un buen rato en el espejo Yami salió del baño para comprobar que era las 8:05 am, por lo que recordaba Seto la había citado en el lobby hasta las 11:00 am, tenia demasiado tiempo, lo suficiente para comenzar a aprender sobre la nueva rutina que llevaría en la nueva era.

-Muy bien, podría darme un baño mientras pienso como jugar con Seto Kaiba- comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su nuevo cabello.

Miro su cama hecha un caos y trato de tenderla como ya había visto a Anzu hacerlo, para su suerte lo hizo bien pero el detalle fue que puso las almohadas en donde iban sus pies.

-Esta es la primera vez que me tengo que atender yo misma- se puso sus manos en la cadera –Pero no lo hago tan mal.

Después puso su maleta en la cama y escogió lo que se pondría para la ocasión, después de observar como es que la dueña del cuerpo elegía su ropa ya sabia como debía vestirse. Una vez seleccionada la ropa que consistía de una falda blanca y una blusa casual azul se metió al baño.

-¿Y ahora?- miro detalladamente la bañera que se encontraba frente a ella –Veamos… si giro de estas perillas extrañas tal vez salga agua pero…- las miro confundida -¡Hay dos!

Yami tardo en decidir cual haría girar hasta que recordó que Anzu siempre giraba la perilla izquierda y un poco la derecha. ¡Éxito! Lo había logrado el agua salía mientras soltaba un poco de vapor y en cuanto se lleno lo suficiente repitió el procedimiento pero esta vez al revés.

**En Domino exactamente en la casa de Yumi**

Kanesaka aun se encontraba dormida, al igual que Atem ella en esos precisos momentos tenia una pesadilla.

_**Dentro del sueño de Yumi**_

_La pelinegra se encontraba caminando entre la niebla, sentía escalofríos en todo el cuerpo y una soledad muy fría en su corazón. No sabía la razón por la que estaba ahí, todo era tan confuso y borroso, ya había sentido esa sensación antes._

_Después de caminar un poco vio una mujer vestida de blanco sentada en medio de la niebla, al voltear al verla Yumi pudo observar sus hermosos ojos azules y su blanca cabellera… era simplemente hermosamente extraña esa chica. Lentamente esa desconocida se levanto y al mirarla le sonrió, la pelinegra rápidamente se apresuró llegar hasta ella._

_-Te estaba esperando…- dijo la chica mientras le extendía una mano._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunto dudando si aceptar la mano._

_-Mi nombre es Kisara y necesito tu ayuda…- ahora le extendió la otra mano._

_Yumi al solo mirarla le surgió un cariño inexplicable, era como si ya la hubiera conocido antes y le tuviera cierto cariño, después de pensarlo un poco tomo ambas manos de la chica._

_-¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunto mientras Kisara la guiaba._

_-Quiero que me prometas que la ayudaras…- miro hacia delante._

_-¿A quien?_

_-No te lo puedo decir ya que es peligroso saberlo… solo te diré que el destino de ella era estar con el faraón._

_-¿Faraón? ¿Quién es ese faraón?- pregunto ya que Yumi no sabia nada sobre Atem._

_Kisara se detuvo y miro a Yumi detalladamente para después derramar una lágrima._

_-Me duele mucho lo que esta pasando… ella no tenia la culpa de nada- se seco una lagrima –Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda para salvarla pero júrame que le dirás al faraón, él lo entenderá- apretó sus manos lastimando un poco a Yumi._

_-No entiendo, ¿Quién eres? ¿A quien quieres salvar? Y por ultimo ¿Quién es ese maldito faraón?- soltó sus manos y se puso histérica._

_Kisara la miro nuevamente viendo que su insistencia era inútil y después sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color azul cielo._

_-No hay tiempo de explicaciones solo te puedo decir que soy parte de un recuerdo que te fue dejado accidentalmente hace una noche… no descansare hasta que ella se salve de la maldad que tiene dentro así que cuando la veas coméntale nuestra conversación al faraón y por ultimo… no se que será tuyo en estos momentos pero si no lo llegas a encontrar busca al descendiente del sacerdote Seth…- comenzó a desvanecerse._

_En cuanto Kisara había desaparecido Yumi nuevamente se quedo sola pero no la dejo sorprendida si no la dejo un poco enojada._

_-¡¿Y quien demonios es el sacerdote Seth?!- grito para así despertar._

_**Fin del sueño**_

Kanesaka despertó de golpe, ¿Acaso ese sueño significaba algo? O ¿Había comido algo pesado antes de dormir? Fuera lo que fuera aun se moría de sueño así que… no le caería dormir un poco más.

**En Tokio exactamente en el cuarto de Anzu**

La castaña se encontraba dándose un baño en la bañera, puso sus brazos en la nuca y comenzó a recordar lo bien que le estaba pasando.

-Muy bien… repasemos, primero que nada no estaría aquí gracias a esa tal Yumi y como disfrute ver la cara de Anzu cuando la vio besándose con el faraoncito, si que fue una gran idea sobre utilizar mis ultimas fuerzas para controlarla un poco.

_**Flashback**_

Anzu se encontraba sentada atrás de Yumi cuando los Kaiba pasaron por ella, rápidamente Yami apareció en medio de los castaños y al ver a la asistente de Mokuba un plan surgió en su mente. Su mano toco el respaldo del asiento de la pelinegra hasta atravesarlo y en cuanto toco a la chica le paso un poco de su poder hasta que sintió como entraba en su cuerpo.

-Bien, solo podre hacer esto una sola vez así que no puedo salir ahora…- dijo esta dentro del cuerpo de la mujer.

Al avanzar la fiesta sintió como Yumi se levantaba para seguir a cierta persona y en cuanto su mirada se fijo en Atem quien estaba acompañado aprovecho la situación y así fue como Yami controlo por un momento a la chica hasta que el faraón la expulso con cierta chateada que en verdad le dolió.

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Que útil me fuiste y todo para darle celos a Anzu, lo triste de todo esto es que te odia- cerro sus ojos –Si me quedo así de seguro me quedare dormida otra vez- dijo así dejándose sumergir hasta la su boca dejando solo sus ojos y nariz fuera del agua.

Estaba tan relajada… tanto que entro en un trance de los cuales a veces pasaba Atem respecto a su pasado.

_**Dentro de la visión**_

Yami se encontraba en un enorme baño egipcio, miro a su alrededor y se fijo que estaba dentro de una gran bañera donde esta habían pequeñas fuentes habiendo que circulara el agua. Al levantarse vio a dos mujeres quienes parecían esperarla a que acabara.

-Tenga señorita, cúbrase antes de que pesque un resfriado- le paso una mujer algo mayor una bata.

-Gracias…- se la puso mientras se sentaba en una silla que no estaba tan lejos de ahí.

Rápidamente la mujer mayor fue por algunas joyas mientras que su acompañante comenzaba a desenredar el largo cabello de Yami.

-Disculpe pero ¿No se siente nerviosa?- rompió el silencio mientras seguía en su trabajo.

-¿A que te refieres Bisu?- pregunto mientras le pedía que se detuviera.

-Se lo digo por lo de su reunión con el faraón, su prima estará ahí de… bueno usted sabe- volvió a su trabajo.

-Ah eso, bueno no te preocupes sabré como manejar la situación… todos sabemos que mi prima en verdad quiere al faraón- se mostro relajada.

-Mi señora… alguien la quiere ver- regreso la mujer que la ayudo primero.

En cuanto Yami indico que dejaran pasar a su visita todo se volvió muy pesado y extraño, era Kisara.

-Dime…- respiro hondo ya que llego corriendo -Que no es verdad lo que paso- la tomo de los hombros.

Yami reacciono e inmediatamente supo que Kisara no estaba presente en ese recuerdo, ella se metió en su mente sin permiso.

-¡¿Quién eres tu?!- se levanto furiosa al ver a la ojiazul detalladamente sonrió de un lado –Que no es verdad lo que paso- obedeció literalmente a la chica

-Te odio maldita…- susurro la chica blanca –No descansare hasta salvarla…- sus ojos brillaron de un color azul intenso

Al mirarla sintió un golpe en su pecho y rápidamente salió de ese trance para volver en si en su bañera.

**Fin de la visión **

-¡¿Pero que demonios?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- se jalo unos mechones de cabellos –Primero tengo sueños sobre los recuerdos de una persona que no soy yo y luego tu… ¡Claro! ¡Si tu sales en ellos! Pero… ¿quieren eres?- dejo su cabello y salió de la bañera.

Tomo una bata que estaba colgada y se la puso como en su visión, limpio el espejo empañado y comenzó a desenredar su largo cabello.

-En ese caso… ¿Quién soy yo realmente?- comenzó a cuestionarse, miro hacia atrás y vio el reloj digital que tenia en su cómoda. Aun no entendía como es que Anzu dejaba la puerta cerrada al bañarse si no había nadie alrededor, bueno eso ya no importaba preguntarse.

-9:30 am… creo que tarde demasiado en mi baño y ahora, ¿Cómo jugare con Kaiba?- se miro al espejo y después un siniestro plan surgió de su mente macabra.

Rápidamente fue a buscar la lencería más provocativa que Anzu empaco y después de vestirse con ella volvió al baño con su bata puesta y volvió a cepillarse su cabello.

-Esto no es suficiente…- dejo caer la bata y se cubrió con una pequeña toalla blanca.

Nuevamente se miro al espejo y se despeino un poco el cabello ya cepillado y sonrió para si misma.

-Los hombres son tan predecibles… espero que resulte con Seto- busco un labial que había tomado de la bolsa de maquillaje de Anzu y se aplicó un poco –Repasemos el plan… fingiré que me quede fuera de la habitación y no tengo a la mano la llave e iré a la habitación de Seto… calentare un poco su mente y lo dejare frio como hielo, así hará todo lo que yo quiera por ejemplo… ¿Destruir al faraón con tal de complacerme?

Salió del baño y busco la tarjeta, al encontrarla la escondió en el elástico de su ropa interior y salió tranquilamente de su habitación. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta de Seto y tardo un poco para llamarlo.

-"Espero que ya este despierto"- pensó mientras tocaba.

Para mala suerte del castaño, el ya lo estaba y no tardo ni un minuto en abrir la puerta. Al ver a la chica vestida de esa manera se aclaró la garganta mientras se ponía rojo.

-¿Paso algo Mazaki?- pregunto aun mas sonrojado.

La chica al mirarlo y dudando sobre lo que estaba haciendo inhalo y exhalo antes de responder.

-Escuche algo afuera de mi cuarto y cuando me asome se cerro mi puerta- lo miro pícaramente mientras se sonrojaba tiernamente.

-Pasa, creo que … que tengo la tarjeta de emergencia- abrió mas la puerta y se puso a buscarla mientras que la chica semidesnuda paso y miro hacia afuera sonriendo en señal de que su plan funcionaba a la perfección.

-"Esto será divertido"- pensó mientras cerraba la puerta y giraba para ver a un Kaiba buscando desesperadamente una tarjeta –"Como dije antes… los hombres son tan predecibles"- miro pícaramente al castaño mientras se acercaba a él.

-Necesito hablar contigo…- dijo peligrosamente mientras el castaño la veía.

**Continuara…**

**Bienvenidos y gracias por comenzar una nueva historia conmigo. Dejen su review con su muy hermosa opinión de la historia. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama incondicionalmente, Luna-**


	2. Pegasus investiga

**¡Hola mis amores! Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews y apoyo. Lamento nuevamente la demora pero espero que este capitulo compense el tiempo perdido :D Bueno para evitar confusiones este capitulo tratara sobre que ocurrió después de que Atem y Yami se besaran… así que no habrá mucho progreso si no explicación les agradezco su incondicional apoyo hermosuras. ¡Comenzamos!**

**Residencia de los Ishtar**

La única mujer de la familia despertó de golpe en la madrugada, había olvidado quitarse su collar del milenio y esto causo algunas pesadillas donde se mostraba la muerte de una mujer, una Anzu herida… y lo pero de todo el faraón estaba sufriendo a causa de ese espíritu.

-No puede ser… - se sentó en su cama mientras veía que estaba apunto de amanecer.

Se dio un baño, se vistió y por ultimo bajo a la cocina para prepararse una taza de café.

-Se que también se despertaron así que no hace falta espiarme- le sorbió al contenido de su taza y se sentó.

Sus hermanos salieron de su escondite que se trataba del arco de la puerta y la miraron con preocupación.

-¿No crees que aun es temprano?- pregunto Odion.

-Se perfectamente que también fueron despertados por una pesadilla…

-No hermana, no fui despertado por una pesadilla… fue Marik quien me despertó.

La egipcia dejo a un lado su taza y miro al menor de ellos, este tenia fuertemente sosteniendo su cetro del milenio mientras tenia su rostro pálido.

-¿Qué soñaste? Puedes confiar en nosotros…- le sonrió a su hermano mientras que Odio le ponía una mano en uno de sus hombros con señal de que le contara.

-Es confuso…- respondió sin ganas.

-Créeme que por el simple hecho que tenga el collar no significa que puedo averiguarlo todo por mi misma… dímelo por favor- le volvió a sonreír.

Ambos hermanos sabían que cuando Ishizu les sonreía significaba que ella también tenia miedo, la mujer adulta no acostumbraba mucho a sonreír ni en su niñez lo hizo mucho pero cuando se presentaba una dura situación su sonrisa algo tenebrosa pero cálida aparecía para aliviar un poco la situación pero ella también era ser humano así que al mismo tiempo también se sonreía así misma ya que temía por los males de otras personas.

-Anda, cuéntale- lo empujo Odion.

-Soñé con la muerte de nuestro padre, exactamente el momento en que yo lo mate- apretó los puños fuertemente.

Ishizu solo lo miro con tristeza y al mismo tiempo no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo ya que su parte obscura fue quien asesino al padre de estos y era poco probable que Marik lo recordara además no era un tema que había que ocultarle ya que sabia que murió su padre, como y quien.

-¿Y estas bien?- pregunto muy fría.

-Si pero ese sueño no es lo que me preocupa… al finalizar el sueño vi a Anzu observando el cuerpo de mi padre y al mirarme tenia sus ojos rojos- en cuanto volvió a contar su piel se volvió aun mas pálida.

-Precisamente… yo también tuve una pesadilla donde vi todo de lo que nos perdimos…- toco su collar.

-¿Podrías enseñarnos? Necesitamos saber que paso…- pregunto Marik apurado.

-Es muy fuerte, después se los mostrare- negó con la cabeza.

-Pero hermana… Marik y yo necesitamos verlo- interrumpió Odion.

-Esta bien pero será rápido- toco su collar del milenio y enseño lo que sucedió en la fiesta de Naomi, la muerte de Mizuki y como es que Yami es libre.

Odion y Marik se marearon un poco al terminar de ver lo que ocurrió hace unas noches atrás. Ishizu se levanto de su silla y miro por la ventana más cercana.

-Lo que me preocupa es lo siguiente que les voy a enseñar… ¿Están listos?- dijo mientras les daba la espalda.

Ambos hermanos asistieron al mismo tiempo y sin darse la vuelta la chica hizo que las imágenes llegaran a sus mentes.

Lo ultimo que les pudo enseñar era el beso de Atem y Yami y como fue su despedida.

-¿¡El faraón beso a ese espíritu?!- pregunto Marik molesto mientras volvía a la realidad.

-Parece que si pero yo creo saber por qué- le puso Odion una mano en uno de los hombros de su hermano –Creo que ellos ya se conocen desde hace tiempo pero el faraón Atem no la recuerda es por eso que tal vez ella lloro.

-O tal vez actúa muy bien- cruzo los brazos y miro a su hermana.

-Te equivocas Marik, estoy sospechando que ese es el espíritu de una mujer que amo mucho a Atem pero lo de la infidelidad me preocupa mucho.

-Tal vez ella lo engaño…- añadió Odion.

-Pero cabe la posibilidad que Atem la haya engañado - corrigió Marik.

-No lo creo capaz de hacer algo así- ahora fue Ishizu quien lo corrigió.

-¿Y como explicas lo de los anillos?- le pregunto cruzando los brazos.

-Yo apoyo la teoría de mi hermana- levanto la mano Odion.

-Gracias cambiando de tema, yo creo que este espíritu no recuerda algunas cosas de su pasado al igual que el faraón porque ya le habría dado su nombre y sus intenciones- por ultimo opinó Ishizu.

-Necesitamos la ayuda de los demás portadores de los artículos del milenio- opino Odion mientras sus hermanos lo miraban confundidos –Pegasus nos podría ayudar en ver la identidad de esta mujer, Bakura a encontrarla, la balanza de Shadi nos ayudaría a interrogarla y por ultimo la llave para entrar nuevamente a su cuarto.

-Vaya Odion me sorprendes y tienes mucha razón pero existen algunos detalles- le sonrió su hermana –Este espíritu debilita los poderes de los artículos del milenio y los puede poner en nuestra contra.

-¿A que te refieres hermana?- Marik apretó los puños molesto.

-¿Recuerdan cuando Shadi le pidió a Marik que sacara a Yugi de la habitación de Anzu pero también hizo reacción en el faraón?- ambos hermanos la miraron indiferentes –Atem tiene el rompecabezas del milenio lo que lo hace inmune a los poderes del cetro o pero por una rara razón fue controlado por unos segundos… sospecho que este espíritu tuvo mucho que ver en esto.

-¡Como no lo recordé, estaba tan concentrado en Shadi que lo olvide por completo!- se golpeo la frente Marik.

-Nosotros tampoco lo recordamos pero lo que me interesa por el momento es hablar con Shadi.

-Pero hermana ¿Cómo podemos hablar con el sin que se entere el faraón?

-¿Y porque no quieres que se entere el faraón?

-Porque nos pedirá una razón y Shadi nos juro no decir nada sobre lo que paso en la habitación de Anzu.

-Marik tiene razón o al menos que le demos otra escusa- añadió el otro egipcio.

-Pero el faraón estará ahí para ver que esta ocurriendo…- respondió Ishizu.

Pasaron los minutos y a Marik le llego una idea.

-¿Y si le pedimos que venga con nuestros artículos? Tal vez haya algún efecto…

-¡Buena idea Marik! Muy bien vamos a intentarlo al mismo tiempo- Ishizu tomo su collar y comenzó a concentrarse.

-Vamos a seguirla- le dijo el mayor al menor.

-Tu serás el encargado de llamarlo como el faraón… ya sabes para crearle una gran entrada- dijo bromeando para después seguir a su hermana.

-Shadi… Shadi- comenzó a susurrar Odion.

Al pasar los minutos no hubo ningún efecto así que dejaron sus esfuerzos para después.

-Lo lamento, pensé que pasaría algo ya que él siempre se le aparecía a algún portador de los artículos- el mas joven tomo asiento.

**Mientras tanto con Pegasus**

El peliplateado se encontraba sentado afuera de su gran mansión tomando el sol y leyendo unas tiras cómicas como de costumbre.

-Mi señor, el jet esta listo solo falta su autorización para despegar- se acercó lentamente un agente de seguridad.

-Excelente- volvió a sus caricaturas.

-¿Aun no se prepara?- pregunto confundido.

-Estoy esperando a alguien- y con esa respuesta el guardia se retiro.

Después de sentir nuevamente que estaba solo susurro un nombre y mágicamente apareció esa persona a quien llamaba.

-¿Me llamabas?- pregunto sin alguna emoción.

-Si, de echo desde hace unos días pero veo que estabas un poco ocupado.

-No te equivocas y ahora que le sirvo a más de tres personas no he podido descansar a gusto.

-Cambiando de tema, se donde esta Kaiba y la señorita Mazaki.

-¿Qué?

Pegasus bajo lentamente su revista para ver mejor a su visita o mejor dicho a Shadi.

-Como escuchaste mi querido Shadi- comenzó a reírse en silencio.

-Basta de juegos Pegasus y ve al grano, no estoy para tus bromas infantiles- grito harto del hombre un poco inmaduro pero este no despego la vista de sus caricaturas.

-Eres tan patético pero solo porque me sirves ahora te lo volveré a repetir- aclaro su garganta y volvió a hablar –Se donde esta el guapetón de Kaiba y la amiguita de Yugi Mutou.

Shadi solo lo miro asombrado y comenzó a razonar las cosas.

-Lo viste con el ojo ¿No es así?- Pegasus dejo a un lado su revista y comenzó a aplaudir tranquilamente.

-Bravo mi querido espíritu, bravo- se levanto para mirar más de cerca al egipcio –Esta mañana vi a nuestra querida amiguita arreglándose para Kaiba y yo pensando que estaba perdidamente enamorada de la versión cool de Yugi ¿O que piensas tu?

-Pero…- le dio la espalda y después de tener la respuesta en mente se volteo para dársela pero Pegasus se le adelanto.

-No hay necesidad de que me lo digas, lo he visto- se retiro un mecho de cabello para mostrarle su ojo del milenio –Y si mi querido Shadi se trata de ella… mi villana favorita.

-Ese espíritu, no recordaba que ya…- fue cortado por Pegasus.

-Por un minuto nadie lo recordaba además vi en las noticias sobre la muerte de la ex-asistente de Kaiba y me puse a investigar por mi mismo.

-Bien por ti…- respondió de mal humor.

-Desde que me diste el ojo del milenio he descubierto unas nuevas habilidades ¿Quieres que te muestre?

-N…- antes de que pudiera responder Pegasus lo miro fijamente a los ojos y Shadi entro a los recuerdos de este.

_**Flashback**_

_Un día antes Pegasus se encontraba desayunando mientras veía el televisor, no era costumbre de el pero algo le decía que tenia que verla, en esos momentos la noticia de Mizuki apareció._

***Corte informativo***

_Las imágenes del cuerpo de Mizuki cubierto con una sabana se mostraron mientras la voz de la presentadora sonaba._

**La noche de ayer se reporto un accidente donde la victima identificada como Tsubaki Mizuki murió instantáneamente al ser atropellada por un vehículo que iba a máxima velocidad. Aun no se sabe el porque la victima se encontraba en medio de la carretera pero algo que ha llamado mucho la atención del equipo de investigación es que se han encontrado casquillos de balas en la escena y rastros de sangre que no son de Tsubaki Mizuki**_.-Pasan las imágenes de los cartuchos para después mostrar como subían el cuerpo en una bolsa negra a una ambulancia –_**El conductor del vehículo ya ha sido identificado ya que se encontraba a unos metros de la escena del crimen ya que se le poncho un neumático a causa de un casquillo y por el momento no se nos ha permitido revelar su identidad pero las autoridades aseguran que ante el hecho que sobrepasaba el limite de velocidad es seguro que pagara este crimen- **_Las imágenes que mostraron era la gente que estaba alrededor del cuerpo y entre ellos se encontraba Atem abrazando a Yumi._

**Gracias por su atención y en cuanto obtengamos mas detalles no duraremos en mostrarlos, buenos días.**

***Fin del corte informativo***

_-¿Acaso ese no era el faraón?- se pregunto el hombre._

_Al terminar su desayuno se vistió y salió de su mansión en uno de sus jates ya que él vivía en una isla cerca de Domino, antes de llegar a Domino trato de llamar a Shadi pero sus intentos fueron inútiles._

_Una vez en tierra firme se dirigió a la Kaiba corp. pero para su sorpresa no estaba Seto a cargo si no su hermano menor Mokuba._

_-¡Pegasus!- lo llamo algo molesto ya que desde aquella vez en el reino de los duelistas no le daba muy buena espina aunque los salvo en aquella ocasión cuando se presento Anubis y su pirámide de la luz. _

_-¡Mokuba, cuanto tiempo mi pequeño amigo!- extendió los brazos pero al pelinegro no le agrado mucho su gesto._

_-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- pregunto molesto._

_Pegasus solo lo observo y busco dentro de la mente del joven el nombre de cierta persona._

_-Buscando a tu gruñón hermano- le regalo una risita clásica de el -¿Me podrías presentar a tu asistente?- Mokuba solo lo miro sorprendido y después el hombre modifico la pregunta -¿Se encuentra Yumi Kanesaka?_

_-¿Para que la quieres?- cruzo los brazos._

_-Asuntos privados, somos viejos amigos- mintió._

_-Le di el día libre, de echo hoy vinieron muy pocos a trabajar- miro a su alrededor –Muchos irán al funeral de Mizuki…_

_-Pero que sorpresa… y dime ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?_

_-¿Puedes averiguarlo por ti mismo no?- se refirió del ojo del milenio._

_-¡Pero que tonto soy, es cierto!- fingió su torpeza y después miro a Mokuba._

_Al analizar algunas cosas vio que Seto en esos momentos se encontraba en la zona de aterrizaje que estaba en la azotea pero vio algo mas que le llamo la atención referente de la asistente de Mokuba._

_-¿Con que Yumi Kanesaka no se quiso ir con ustedes ayer?- pregunto riendo._

_-Ya es suficiente, eso no te incumbe._

_-No te preocupes joven amigo ya vi todo lo que necesitaba saber, mañana iré a Tokio pero por diferentes razones… ¿No te molestaría agregarme a la lista de invitados?_

_-Debes estar bromeando…_

_-No pero si no quieres hacerlo, el dinero arregla muchas cosas- le sonrió pero el sonido de una campana que provenía del elevador le llamo la atención._

_Al mirar que las puertas se abrieron fijo toda su atención a esta y para su sorpresa eran los amigos de Yugi junto a este y… ¿El faraón? Vaya este no se veía muy bien del todo, parecía como si estuviera enfermo. Al pasar a un lado de este fue el rubio quien hablo._

_-Ahora no Pegasus, Atem no puede hablar- le dijo mientras el peliplateado miraba al chico quien bajo la cabeza y siguió a sus amigos a paso lento._

_-¡Oigan esperen!- los detuvo Mokuba pero el hombre no lo siguió si no solo veía como conversaba con los chicos y después estos se despidieron del adolecente._

_-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Acaso Kaiba al fin derroto al faraón?- pregunto con burla aunque ya se estaba imaginando lo que había ocurrido._

_-No Pegasus pero al igual que tu no se lo que ocurrió ya que no me quisieron decir- le dio la espalda –Tengo cosas que atender, que tengas una buena mañana ya que todos la necesitamos._

_Fue así como se despidió del hombre y camino lentamente, algo no iba bien y Pegasus lo sabía perfectamente pero aun así no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados._

_Al pasar las horas este visito la casa de los Mutou donde encontró solo a los muchachos con una joven bastante bonita pero para su gusto no lo era tanto como Anzu, se trataba de Yumi. _

_-¿Qué se te ofrece, Pegasus?- pregunto el faraón._

_Pegasus solo lo miro y trato de obtener la información que deseaba pero Atem se lo impidió con el rompecabezas del milenio._

_-Puedes preguntarme pero no deseo que te metas nuevamente a mi mente para ver cosas que no te importan- respondió algo grosero, algo normal para el hombre pero raro para su hermano y para la señorita quien los acompañaba._

_-¿Meterse a tu mente?- le pregunto Yumi._

_-Te explicaremos después- la callo Yugi._

_-Quería saber las razones de tu actitud de hoy- respondió algo serio._

_-Eso es algo que no te incumbe- se levanto violentamente._

_Al levantarse Pegasus se dio cuenta de algo muy importante… Atem, Yugi y la asistente de Mokuba vestían de ropa negra, fueron a un funeral y no al de cualquiera si no al de Mizuki._

_-¿Como les fue en el funeral?- por primera vez pregunto algo de corazón ya que al no tener mucho apoyo en el funeral de Cecilia no significaba que no daba su pésame a los tal vez afectados por la muerte._

_-¡Que te interesa, tu no sabes nada!- respondió Atem aun mas furioso._

_-¡Atem, cálmate por favor!- se levanto Yugi pero este lo miro furioso._

_-Yo solo pregunte ya que…- se quedo callado y después lo miro con tristeza –Cada funeral me recuerda al primero que asistí y fue al de mi amada Cecilia._

_Atem no podía creer lo tonto que se estaba comportando pero tanto rencor y obscuridad en su corazón lo estaban cegando por el momento así que decidió calmarse por un momento aunque tenia unas ganas inexplicables de golpear a Pegasus._

_-Lo lamento mucho y nos fue algo mal… perdóname- se acercó a su antiguo archirrival –Ve cualquier recuerdo que quieras y retírate antes de que mi carácter me haga decir cosas inadecuadas._

_El peliplateado no lo dudo ni por un segundo y obedeció al chico viendo así lo que ocurrió con Yami, las visiones y por ultimo el funeral donde ocurrieron cosas extrañas y sospechosas._

_-Lo lamento pero como portador y tu nuevo servidor debo saber la verdad, no te vuelvo a molestar-se dio la vuelta y se disponía a irse._

_-¡Espera Pegasus!- lo detuvo el faraón –Yo soy el que debe disculparse y por favor ten cuidado en estos días._

_El hombre solo asistió y salió de la casa para después dirigirse a su isla privada._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Shadi abrió de golpe sus ojos y después miro al hombre.

-Después de todo el ojo tiene sus ventajas…- le comento mientras el otro asistía.

-Ahora quiero que me hagas un favor… muéstrales a los Ishtar y al joven Bakura lo que te acabo de mostrar.

-No tienes que pedirlo… ¿Sabias que los portadores de los artículos del milenio están conectados?

-Claro que si, hoy volví a soñar sobre la muerte de esa chica y la posesión de la pobrecita de Mazaki.

-Pero si ya lo habías soñado, ¿Por qué fuiste en busca de respuestas?

-Para confirmar y aclarar algunas dudas… deberías mencionarles a los Ishtar que solo te pueden contactar a través del rompecabezas para que no te presionen.

-Eso fue lo que les dije pero los muy listos ya me llamaron a través de sus artículos así que tendré que decirles la verdad… hasta luego Pegasus- dijo así desapareciendo.

Una vez solo Pegasus sonrió y se dirigió hacia adentro para cambiarse e irse directamente hacia Tokio.

-Espero que toda esa información les haya hecho algo de ayuda para armar el plan perfecto para eliminar esa horrible cosa de mi querida Anzu- se fue algo preocupado.

**Residencia de los Ishtar**

Los hermanos se encontraban sentados mientras pensaban que hacer hasta que un ya cansado Shadi apareció ante ellos.

-¿Me llamaron?- pregunto aunque el mismo ya sabia la respuesta.

-¡¿Pero como?!- grito furioso Marik.

-Siempre pudimos llamarte a través de los artículos, pero que tontos fuimos- añadió Odion.

-Vayan al grano… estoy cansado- respondió furioso.

-Quería preguntarte si sabes algo sobre lo que paso sobre…- Ishizu fue interrumpida por el mismo Shadi.

-Si te refieres a lo de la fiesta, el espíritu y el faraón miren esto- les enseño todo lo que Pegasus recaudo de información y lo poco que Shadi sabía.

Los tres hermanos terminaron algo mareados pero para su mala suerte Shadi no termino de mostrarles todo.

-Solo me falto enseñarles sobre aquel funeral y esa chica extraña, Yuli- dijo molesto.

-En realidad es Yumi- corrigió Marik.

-Si si da igual, déjenme mostrarles esto para que me dejen descansar…- se concentro y mostro ahora las memorias del faraón.

_**Flashback**_

_Atem se encontraba viendo el cuerpo de Mizuki en cuanto sintió un brazo abrazando su torso mientras le susurraban en una oreja._

_-Por favor, no me quiero ir con los Kaiba sola- se trataba de Yumi._

_-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto asustado._

_-Simplemente no quiero irme con ellos._

_-Descuida…- respondió y al pasar los segundos llegaron los hermanos._

_-Kanesaka ¿Por qué nos evitas desde hace rato? Es hora de irnos- le comento Mokuba preocupado._

_-Lo lamento… no puedo con esto por favor déjenme con Atem- respondió esta muy asustada._

_-De acuerdo, vámonos Mokuba- Ordeno Seto mientras se perdía entre la multitud._

_El menor no le quedo otra opción más que seguir a su hermano. Una vez solos Yumi soltó a Atem para verlo de frente y abrazarlo mientras temblaba._

_-Dime que ocurre Kanesaka- empezó a desesperarse._

_-Tengo miedo…- lo abrazo con mas fuerza._

_-Tranquila, yo también tengo miedo- dejo caer una lagrima a causa de su amada Anzu._

_Después de unos largos minutos llegaron sus amigos y por educación llevaron a Yumi con ellos. Los chicos se acomodaron como llegaron y la única diferencia era que Yumi se fue atrás con Atem._

_-¿Alguien sabe donde esta Anzu?- pregunto preocupada Serenity._

_-¿Ya intentaste llamarla?- pregunto su novio._

_-Varias veces pero no responde…_

_Atem solo se quedo congelado y no se dio cuenta que la chica que tenia de lado se había quedado dormida en uno de sus hombros y al observarla recordó a una Anzu mas joven con cabello corto desmayada en una de las tantas veces que la rescato. Una vez en la casa de Yumi, el tricolor la despertó y ambos bajaron del auto._

_-Bien aquí estamos, hasta mañana…- se despidió de esta pero rápidamente la chica le tomo una mano._

_-Escuche que el funeral de Mizuki será mañana por la tarde… ¿Podríamos ir juntos?- pregunto sonrojada._

_El tricolor no sabia que responder pero al presenciar la muerte de la chica y al ver que Naomi tal vez seguía desmayada en el baño… solo le quedaba aceptar._

_-De acuerdo… ¿A que hora paso por ti?_

_-Creo que el funeral será a las 6 pm así que ven por mí una hora antes._

_Este solo asistió de mala gana y al fin de despedirse de ella pudo concentrarse en su castaña en lo que restaba de día o más bien noche._

**Al día siguiente…**

Después de lo ocurrido con la carta, el beso y la depresión en la mañana la tarde se acercaba…

_Al no saber que ponerse para un funeral Atem pidió ayuda a Yugi y al no quererse sentir incomodo invito a su hermano menor a que los acompañara que por supuesto acepto ya que sospechaba de su incomodidad._

_Una vez que recogieron a Yumi se dirigieron al cementerio de Domino que era uno de los lugares mas raros que Atem pudo presenciar ya que había tumbas en vez de sarcófagos, pasto verde en vez de arena y flores en vez de bichos._

_Al llegar vieron a una Naomi destrozada abrazando el ataúd quien llevaba adentro a su amiga mientras gritaba desesperada. Alrededor de la caja había miles de flores de varios colores y por ultimo una foto de la joven en medio para recordarla una ultima vez._

_-¡Mizuki! ¡No me puedes hacer esto!- abrazo mas fuerte la caja y segundos después algunos familiares de la fallecida trataron de separarla pero no podían -¡Despierta por favor! ¡Lo prometiste, lo prometiste!_

_-Pobre Naomi… no merecía sufrir así- le susurro Yumi a Atem._

_-Ni que lo digas…- después de ese comentario la pelinegra le paso una flor blanca del ramo de flores que llevaba._

_Atem confundido miro a Yugi y este sonrió dulcemente._

_-Debes lanzársela al ataúd en cuanto este en el agujero de ahí…- le señalo lo mencionado._

_-Toma una Yugi… debemos ser respetuosos y creo que con esto basta- le comento Kanesaka._

_Después de al fin separar a la pelirroja los familiares de la chica se formaron para darle un ultimo adiós lanzando un puño de tierra o una flor; al llegar el turno de Yumi lanzo una flor y le susurro algo a la difunta, por ultimo dejo el resto de las flores con las demás._

_Yugi fue el siguiente en lanzarla pero al no conocer a la chica no dijo nada. El turno de Atem había llegado así que siguió los pasos de los chicos y después de pensar un poco susurro algo para ella._

_-En la vida como en la muerte siempre habrá una persona que te recordara… tu locura te hizo cometer miles de errores pero demostró lo que es __**el amor de un fan**__- se alejó lentamente de ahí y miro a Naomi quien miraba a los chicos de una forma extraña… macabra por decirlo así._

_-¿Quieren ir a casa a tomar una taza de café?- propuso Yugi._

_-Me encantaría- respondió la chica sonriéndole a Atem pero este no tenía humor para nada._

_Al regresar a casa se sorprendieron que el abuelo no se encontraba ya que se había ido a la casa de su mejor amigo y abuelo de Rebecca, El profesor Arthur Hawkins._

_-Iré a preparar el café- se retiro el menor dejando a la pareja sola._

_El silencio era demasiado incomodo para ambos, Yumi miro fijamente a su compañero para después sonrojarse._

_-Atem… debo preguntarte algo- lo miro aun mas sonrojada._

_-…- el joven ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla ya que no dejaba de pensar en aquel beso de Yami._

_-¿Ayer nos besamos?- se tapo la cara con ambas manos pero Atem no reacciono, de echo… ni escucho lo que dijo -¿Atem?- lo llamo y después movió su mano enfrente de él._

_-¿Dijiste algo?_

_-Pregunte si nos besamos…- le repitió la pregunta._

_-¿Acaso lo recuerdas?- pregunto molesto._

_-Eso es un si…- celebro en su asiento._

_-¿Por qué estas sonrojada?- pregunto insensiblemente._

_Claramente a Yumi no le importo ya que le gustaba esa actitud de Atem pero lo que no sabía es que en esos momentos no era adecuado molestar al chico ya que cuando se perdía en la obscuridad de su corazón no había cualquier cosa que lo ayudara y se tornaba algo violento y grosero._

_-Porque… cuando una chica aprecia la compañía de un chico- puso su mano sobre la de el pero este la quito rápidamente._

_-Olvídalo Kanesaka…- le dio la espalda._

_-Así me gustas… que te hagas el difícil- le susurro y se fue acercando a el._

_-¡Aléjate de mi!- trato de apartarla delicadamente pero esta seguía acercándose._

_-Bueno dejaremos esto para después, corazón- le guiño un ojo._

_Al chic le cruzo una idea por la mente así que tomo su rompecabezas y se lo acerco a Kanesaka, tal vez nuevamente estaba poseída por algo pero para su mala suerte no era así si no que ella era así de coqueta con el._

_-Demonios…- susurro molesto._

_-Podríamos repetirlo cuando quieras…- volvió a susurrar._

_Solo había una pregunta que no abandonaba la cabeza del joven ¿Qué esta mujer no sentía luto alguno o siempre tenia la mente caliente? Parecía que la segunda duda era la correcta._

_-Déjame decirte que…- lo interrumpió el sonido del timbre._

_-"Por ra me he salvado"- pensó mientras iba a atender al que había llegado._

_No se trataba nadie más que Maximillion Pegasus algo demasiado extraño era tenerlo en la puerta pero si quería salvarse de Yumi tenia que atenderlo._

_-Vaya que sorpresa…- le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado._

_-Mi querido Yugi ¡Tanto tiempo!- se mostro demasiado alegre como siempre._

_-Te equivocas Pegasus, soy el faraón… Atem- corrigió._

_-Bueno eres la versión atractiva de tu hermano, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?- el tricolor lo dejo pasar y le indico que fuera a la sala._

_Al pasar Pegasus vio a Yumi y le dedico una sonrisa dándole escalofríos a la chica._

_-¿Qué se te ofrece, Pegasus?- pregunto el faraón._

_Comenzando así los recuerdos de Pegasus y terminando así los de Atem._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Eso es todo…- dijo el espíritu mientras los hermanos regresaban a la actualidad.

-Mi cabeza…- se quejo Marik.

-¿Iras con Bakura a mostrarle esto?- pregunto Odion.

-Si, de echo el será mi ultima parada antes de descansar… solo le mostrare esto para que este atento ante todo- respondió algo cansado Shadi.

-Me parece perfecto ahora… no te preocupes por nosotros- miro a sus hermanos.

-Ni pensaba hacerlo, adiós- desapareció el espíritu dejando a los hermanos confundidos y mareados.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno mis amores ahora les diré algo, este capitulo fue algo pesado para mi y lamento si les pareció algo aburrido pero debía aclarar lo que paso T.T pero no se preocupen el capitulo que sigue estará muy bueno ¡Se los juro! Bueno para finalizar les comento que en el siguiente capitulo se centrara un poco mas en Yami y en Kaiba así que no me maten T.T Dejen su opinión sobre este capitulo en su review ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	3. La obscuridad tambien tiene problemas

**¡Hola mis amores! Lamento bastante la demora bueno aquí se los diré de una vez… he salido de mi semana de exámenes pero aquí vienen la mala noticia, entrare en estos días a finales y esto me atrasara aun mas T.T no se preocupen termino hasta el 12 de diciembre :O si puedo actualizar tratare ya que tengo uno o dos días libres así que les pido mucha paciencia :C agradezco de corazón sus reviews y vaya que me sorprendo que apenas llevaba el segundo capitulo y ya hay 8 favs. Gracias bebes c; Oigan por cierto ¡Es el cumpleaños de mi amiga altera hormonas! Me refiero a la mejor autora de fics de star wars y su nombre es Hadley Doleto ¡Feliz cumpleaños beibi! y también felicidades a quienes cumplieron o cumplen años los amo beibis c; ¡Comenzamos!**

Kaiba miraba confundido a su asistente, ¿Para que necesitaría lar con el? Fuera lo que fuera no se podía permitir mirarla.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto fríamente mientras aun le daba la espalda ya que estaba buscando desesperadamente la tarjeta de emergencia.

-…- se escuchaban los finos pasos de la chica sobre la alfombra.

-¿Mazaki, ocurre algo?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a su tocador.

Busco entre sus cosas y por fin que dio con la tarjeta sintió unos finos brazos sobre su torso, levanto lentamente su cabeza para verse en el espejo y ahí vio que su asistente lo abrazaba por detrás.

Era tan relajante tenerla así, no quería zafarse de su agarre. Había deseado tanto tiempo que su querida Mazaki actuara de esta forma, un simple beso en la mejilla que le daba rara vez lo satisfacía plenamente pero ¿un abrazo que podía hacer? Su rostro ardía, no sabia que hacer… podía darse la vuelta y confrontarla o quedarse unos minutos así.

Tardo un poco en pensar mientras que la chica sonreía para si misma ya que Kaiba estaba cayendo en sus redes. Si, sus intenciones eran malas pero… al tener su oído pegado a la fuerte espalda de este podía su corazón latir rápidamente y con fuerza. Seto en verdad quería a Anzu cosa que no negaba este pero la castaña era la única que desconocía de sus hermosos sentimientos.

¿Debía seguir con esto? Tal vez, Yami era un ser de corazón frio y al igual que Atem, ella tenia oscuridad en todo su ser… hasta su mismo sobrenombre lo decía.

-"No puedo… no puedo con esto"- pensó mientras se decidía a soltar a Kaiba.

-"Claro que puedes, él tiene la culpa de tu dolor"- la misma voz que ella utilizaba para intimidar a los demás se escucho en su cabeza.

-"Seto Kaiba no tiene la culpa"- se respondió así misma asustada ya que tenia dos voces en su mente, la suya y… ¿ella misma?.

-"Pero el sacerdote Seth si… ¡hazlo!"- cerro fuertemente sus ojos.

-"¡No merece esto!"

-"¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!"- dejo de escuchar esa voz en cuanto abrió sus ojos y soltó al chico.

Su respiración era agitada, sus intenciones la estaban volviendo loca y el sufrimiento de Seto seria la cereza del pastel. Kaiba se dio la vuelta y la miro sorprendido.

-Mazaki…- su característica seriedad no estaba presente en su rostro, de echo él estaba sonrojado y la miraba asustado.

-Yo…yo…- miro la tarjeta en el tocador, la tomo rápidamente y finalmente lo miro apenada –Olida todo lo que paso ¡Todo!- comenzó a caminar deprisa hasta la puerta tomando fuertemente su toalla.

Seto solo la miro alejarse, si iba tras ella se molestaría bastante y no querría escucharlo. Dejarla irse por el momento era la mejor opción, ya después se verían y aclararían todo.

Una vez en su habitación arrojo las tarjetas y se dejo caer en su cama, algo no andaba bien con ella y lo sabía.

-¡¿Qué me pasa?!- se llevo una mano a su frente mientras trataba de no llorar.

Hace unos momentos estaba decidida a todo pero de uno momento a otro se arrepintió y eso no era todo… ella misma se dijo que siguiera con el plan. Ahora entendía el infierno que llego a ser para Anzu escuchar otra voz en su mente insistiéndole hacer cosas que no quería.

-Es como… si yo misma tuviera un espíritu dentro de mí- se dijo un poco mas calmada.

-¿Acaso el poder te esta volviendo loca?- se escucho una voz detrás de ella.

-No puede ser…- se levanto de la cama y lentamente volteo hacia atrás.

-Hola Ann o mejor dicho… Yami- la castaña llevo se tapo su boca con ambas manos.

**En Domino…**

Solomon Mutou salió de su casa con escoba en mano dispuesto a limpiar la calle, en cuanto apenas comenzó el viento soplo fuertemente llevándose lo poco que había reunido el abuelo.

-¡No puede ser!- golpeo el suelo con su pie molesto.

Para su sorpresa el viento no solo se llevo el polvo si no que también dejo caer un sobre que estaba atorado en la puerta, de seguro el cartero la coloco mal.

Con un poco de esfuerzo debido a su avanzada edad vio de quien se trataba, solamente tenia _"Familia Mutou"_ escrito en el sobre.

-¡Yugi! ¡Atem!- entro deprisa a la casa olvidando la escoba afuera.

-¿Qué pasa abuelo?- se acercó Yugi en pijama.

-Correspondencia- movió alegremente el sobre.

-¿Correspondencia?- se acercó Atem.

-¿Y para quien de nosotros es?- pregunto confundido Yugi.

-¡Para toda la familia!-respondió aun mas alegre.

Los hermanos se miraron mutuamente sin sorpresa.

-¿Estas pensando los mismo que yo?- pregunto Atem.

-Si te refieres que posiblemente sea de Kaiba, si- respondió mientras ambos reían y el abuelo los miraba extrañado.

-¿Me permites?- se acercó el mayor extendiéndole la mano.

El abuelo un poco triste ya que el quería leer la carta acepto. Después de tocarla Atem recordó algo muy importante… Seto no estaba en Domino.

-Posiblemente Kaiba lo dejo antes de irse…- miro a Yugi mientras sacaba la hoja y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"_Querida familia Mutou, yo Mokuba Kaiba me complace invitarlos a la fiesta sorpresa de mi hermano Seto Kaiba que se realizara en Tokio. Sera una fiesta de mascaras así que asegúrense en llevar a la mano la suyo en dado caso de extravió aquí habrá algunas a escoger. Respecto al vuelo no habrá problema yo mismo los llevare, los esperare en la kaiba corp. junto con mi asistente para partir juntos mañana exactamente a las 9:00 am. No olviden el regalo de Seto por que recuerden __**si no hay regalo no entran a la fiesta**_."

_P.D: lo referente al regalo es una broma._

-Esa costumbre de entregar invitaciones justamente un día antes- renegó Yugi refiriéndose a la carta anterior.

-¡Una fiesta de mascaras, que emoción!- grito el abuelo.

-¿Aunque la fiesta sea de Kaiba?- pregunto Atem divertido.

El abuelo borro su sonrisa y dejo de festejar, Yugi miro a Atem y le pidió a través de mueca que corrigiera lo que acababa de decir.

-Pero abuelo… viéndole el lado bueno ¡Habrá comida gratis!- fingió emoción.

-¡Tienes razón, iré a preparar mi maleta!- se disponía a irse pero Yugi lo detuvo.

-¿Y que pasara con la tienda y la casa?- pregunto con los ojos entre cerrados.

-De eso no te preocupes, tu madre me llamo ayer por la noche y volverá en estos días- al escuchar eso Yugi se quedo congelado… su madre volvería a casa.

-¡Demonios olvide por completo a mi mamá!- se golpeo la frente.

Atem miro la cara de preocupación de Yugi y comenzó a preocuparse también.

-¿Pasa algo Yugi, acaso no quieres que tu madre vuelva a casa?- le pregunto poniéndole una mano en uno de sus hombros.

Yugi miro a su hermano y le sonrió dulcemente.

-No pasa anda, de echo… es difícil de explicar-se rasco la nuca mientras pensaba –Mi mamá es la única que nunca supo de tu existencia y será un poco difícil de explicarle por qué vives ahora aquí- Atem se mostro asombrado ante eso y comenzó a pensar.

-¿Y nunca sospecho de algo?

-No lo se…

-Si no es mucha mi incumbencia ¿A dónde se fue tanto tiempo?

-Se encontraba cuidando a su hermana que es de otra ciudad- miro hacia donde se había ido el abuelo -¿Has visto la habitación que esta alado de la mía? Bueno… es la de ella.

-Mientras que la mía esta alado de la del abuelo y enfrente a la tuya- completo.

-Estoy nervioso… no se como explicarle- miro a Atem y en cuanto se disponía a responderle el teléfono comenzó a sonar y fue el mayor quien contesto.

-¿Hola?

_-¡Hey viejo!_

-Ah hola Jonouchi

_-¿Recibiste la carta de Mokuba?_

-Si, ¿iras a la fiesta de Kaiba?

_-¡Estas loco…!_

-Bueno yo solo pregun…

_-¡Comida gratis!_

Atem despego el teléfono de su cara y miro a Yugi, al captar su mirada movió sus labios diciéndole que se trataba de Jonouchi.

-Si si comida gratis ¿Sabes si los demás irán?

_-Bueno, Mai también fue invitada… supongo que también Bakura pero lo dudo mucho._

-¿Y Honda?

_-Pues… él no fue requerido pero ira con Serenity._

-Entonces los vemos ahí mañana en la mañana.

_-De acuerdo viejo ¡Y no olvides tu regalo porque si no… no me dejaran comer!_

-Esta bien- colgó.

-¿Y que te dijo?- pregunto Yugi.

-Solo hablo para confirmar si iríamos…- le respondió también sonriente.

-¿Y…?- le exigió una respuesta.

-¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Anzu esta con el!- Atem rápidamente cambio de humor y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

-Que carácter… mejor no le quiero preguntar por el regalo- encogió los hombros y también se fue a preparar sus cosas.

**En Tokio**

Yami en el cuerpo de Anzu se mostro demasiado asustada pero de un segundo a otro comenzó a reírse con ganas.

-¡Estúpido Shadi! ¡Te has equivocado de nuevo, es Anzu no Ann!- señalo al espíritu que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Como digas… ¿No te preguntaras que hago aquí?- apretó los puños.

-Exactamente…- miro hacia el techo como si estuviese la respuesta ahí y después lo miro sin borrar su macabra sonrisa –No.

-Déjate de payasadas y déjame hablar.

-¿Para que explicarme? Si ya sé que estas aquí por un artículo del milenio- se volvió a acostar -¿Te molestaría decirme quien te trajo hasta aquí?

-Pegasus- respondió rápidamente mientras la otra no mostraba sorpresa.

-¡Aja! Pero… Pegasus no me interesa, solo es un vejestorio inmaduro lleno de ridículas caricaturas.

-Yo que tu no me confiaría tanto…- ahora fue este quien sonrió.

-¿Acaso va a utilizar conmigo el mundo de las caricaturas?- se levanto de la cama.

-¿Cómo sabes…?- se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama.

Yami le señalo su cabeza dándole a entender que fue gracias a Anzu, con el mismo dedo bajo su parpado inferior y saco su lengua.

-Te ves mas hermosa así- bromeo.

-Gracias pero… tu no te verías guapo ni con esa mueca, lo lamento-encogió los hombros.

-Vamos al grano…

-¡Ah no! ¡Yo no voy ahí, son horribles y asquerosos!

-Es una expresión que usan los mortales en esta época.

-Con que es eso…- comenzó a pensar de forma infantil.

-Si, también me confundió un poco al escucharla.

-Grano… grano… grano…- comenzó a pensar mientras guiñaba sus ojos alternadamente y movía su boca cosa que a Shadi le pareció ¿extraña?

-Ok, me refiero que hayamos al punto- comenzó a explicar junto con sus manos –No me refería a un grano respecto al acné ni al del café ¿Me explique bien?

Yami comenzó a reírse y lo señalo como si hubiese dicho una tontería.

-¡No seas tonto, ya se a que te refieres! ¡Estaba pensando porque utilizarían "grano"!

-Como quieras… bueno el punto es que estoy aquí para hablar sobre algunas cosas contigo.

-No quiero hablar contigo… no aquí- sonrió macabramente.

De un momento a otro Shadi apareció dentro de la mente de "Yami", era la segunda vez que estaba en la habitación de esta que no tenía cambio alguno o eso pensaba.

-Muy bien, te escucho- apareció la castaña con el cabello recogido y vestida con el antiguo uniforme rosa de Anzu.

-¿Y porque…?- señalo la vestimenta; Yami miro la ropa y después sonrió.

-Es porque estoy adaptándome a Anzu… es complicado- encogió los hombros.

-Bueno, primero quiero que me respondas ¿Mataste a aquella mujer hace unas noches?

-¿Mujer?- lo miro confundida ¿A que mujer te refieres?

-Bueno… por parte de las memorias del faraón y Pegasus me entere una discusión de donde surgiste, se trataba de una tal Mizuki.

-Te felicito Shadi- comenzó a aplaudir –Te felicito mi querido Shadi, pronuncias bien el nombre de la acosadora de Anzu pero el de mi anfitriona no.

-¡Contéstame maldita!

-Maldita… ¿Por qué todos me llaman así?- comenzó a dudar y después miro al egipcio –Y no Shadi, solo discutí con ella y me aleje pero jamás la toque ¿Por qué la pregunta?

El egipcio dudo un poco si contarle o no pero daba igual, de todos modos se iba a enterar.

-Murió esa misma noche.

-¿Qué dices?

-Esa mujer murió.

-Esto no es posible, yo no la toque…- le dio la espalda mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-¿Entonces no le hiciste nada? ¿No la congelaste o algo por lo parecido?

-No… congele el tiempo pero jamás a ella- miro hacia atrás -¿Cómo murió?

-Según las memorias de Pegasus, atropellada por un vehículo.

-¿Auto?

-Si si esa cosa que contamina.

-Juro que no le hice nada y cuando trataba de irme… me disparo en el hombro- toco el hombro donde había ocurrido eso.

Cuando Shadi se fijo vio que en el mismo hombro comenzó a brotar una pequeña mancha de sangre que comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas grande, al avanzar el uniforme se manchaba y cuando el egipcio comenzó a asustarse fue cuando vio un hilo de sangre caer por una pierna de la chica.

-Encontraron manchas de tu sangre en la escena del crimen… pueden señalarte como culpable.

-De eso no te preocupes… no me encontraran.

-¿Me limito a preguntar?

-Cuando cure mi hombro se elimino cualquier rastro de sangre que existió de esa herida… pero tarde un poco en curarme.

-En ese caso si llegaran a tener muestras de esa sangre… ya no existiría.

-Exacto, espero que no hayan utilizado brujería electrónica para identificar de quien es.

-Necesitas clases sobre esta época…- le dio la espalda y estaba dispuesto a salir hasta que algo le llamo la atención.

Había otras puertas en una pared que estaba seguro que no existían antes… ¿Le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que al faraón?

-Estas dudando quien eres ¿Verdad?- miro a la castaña.

-¡¿De que me estas hablando?!- apretó los puños.

-Tienes unas puertas aquí…- señalo las mencionadas –Estoy seguro que si las abro y las paso me llevaran a otras, es como el cuarto del faraón.

-Explícate… como dices "ve al grano"- sonrió por el ultimo comentario.

-El faraón tiene un laberinto de escaleras que por cierto ahora son escasas pero aun así siguen siendo bastantes… el punto es que el aun no recuerda que fue lo que hizo en una parte de su vida y el porque regreso a esta época, es por eso que su cuarto es así.- miro de nuevo las puertas –Tal vez cuan do llegaste a este mundo sabias quien eras pero ahora estas dudando sobre quien eres y tu pasado… es por eso que ahora tu mente te esta jugando esto.

-Debe ser una broma…- toco su frente.

-No, no lo es y si me permites tengo que ir al cuarto de Ann- abrió la puerta para estar enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de la castaña.

Lo extraño de todo es que Yami no lo detuvo y parecía que no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Cuando giro de la perilla trato de abrirla pero no pudo, estaba bloqueada.

-No podrás abrirla hasta que yo quiera…- se recargo esta en el marco de su puerta.

-¿Acaso esta ella aquí?- pregunto mientras señalaba la puerta.

-Eso no te incumbe y creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy…- chasqueo los dedos e hizo desaparecer al egipcio.

Vio de reojo la puerta de Anzu pero no le nació acercarse así que cerro la puerta de su cuarto quedándose ella adentro. En cuanto vio las pertas que menciono Shadi dudo un poco si abrirlas o no. Al final de cuentas no abrió ninguna diciéndose que no había tiempo para eso y salió de su mente.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se alegró que Shadi no se encontrara con ella, miro su reloj y vio que eran las 10:05 am, después de lo ocurrido con Kaiba no quería verle la cara y sabia que él era un caballero… no se podía enojar si no se presentaba ¿o si?

**En el lobby…**

Kaiba ya se encontraba esperando a la chica desde hace rato, tenia planeado algo especial para ambos pero primero tenia que ver si ella se dignaba a bajar.

-Vaya Mazaki… eres extraña- ya que se encontraba sentado, saco su celular y busco una foto en el –Pero… ¿Sabias que a mi me encantan las cartas extrañas?

Seto encontró una foto donde se encontraba Anzu riendo con Mokuba, sus dos alegrías juntas y riendo… no tenia precio esa fotografía.

Si, Seto estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para sacarle la verdad a su asistente. Estaba seguro que ese abrazo fue por algo y no de amistad ¿O se estaba equivocando y dejando caer por aquella mujer?

Tan loco lo tenia que el ya no vestía sus clásicas capas ese día… llevaba puesta una camisa de mangas blanca junto un chaleco negro medio abierto; debajo de este llevaba una corbata del mismo color. Traía el mismo tipo de pantalones entubados y sus botas de correa, sin duda alguna algo raro le sucedía a Kaiba.

-11:10 am- vio su reloj –Mazaki no bajara, ella es muy puntual.

Se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a buscarla pero el sonido de unos tacones lo detuvo… ella venia bajando las escaleras.

Yami vestía de una forma algo diferente que Anzu, leggins negro, una blusa de cuadros roja y por ultimo sus tacones negros. También se peinaba diferente, al espíritu le molestaba un poco el cabello rebelde de la chica así que se lo recogió en una cola de caballo alta por ultimo lo mas llamativo de su palido rostro ahora no eran sus ojos si no sus labios carmín.

-Mazaki… te ves diferente- le dijo Seto mientras veía que bajaba.

-¿Es bueno cambiar de aspecto de vez en cuanto no?- respondió mientras trataba de caminar de forma correcta, Yami en su vida había utilizado tacones tan altos.

Yami sonrió para si misma mientras recordaba su infierno antes de bajar.

_**Flashback**_

_La castaña aun se encontraba acostada en la cama, no quería ir con Seto pero no podía dejarlo solo… conociéndolo iría por ella._

_-No puedo dejarlo esperando…- se levanto y busco su maleta, al abrirla miro toda la ropa de Anzu._

_La castaña había empacado de todo tipo tanto informal como formal. Después de seleccionar lo más "lindo" según su gusto vio un estuche dentro de la maleta, lo tomo y lo llevo al baño parecía importante. Ahora faltaba lo difícil… peinarse y maquillarse._

_Después de cambiarse se miro en el espejo y tomo un cepillo y comenzó a peinarse formando así la cola de caballo pero… ¿Cómo la sostenían? Recordaba que Anzu lo hacia con un elástico… tenia que encontrar esa cosa._

_Saliendo del baño sin soltar su peinado comenzó a buscar en la maleta, al pasar los minutos y no encontrar nada comenzó a lanzar la ropa por todos lados incluyendo zapatos. Al vaciar la maleta no encontró nada parecido, solo faltaba la bolsa de maquillaje… ¡Bingo! Ahí encontró su tan anhelado elástico extraño._

_Una vez peinada se dispuso a maquillarse con los instrumentos de la bolsa, siguió todas las acciones que hacia Anzu cada vez que salí, la curiosidad le gano a la chica y abrió sin dificultad aquel estuche… ¿Qué eran esos polvos extraños de colores? En cuanto toco un su dedo se pinto y como niña pequeña comenzó a experimentar con todos los polvos del estuche. En cuanto se los quiso retirar con agua le fue algo difícil causando su molestia._

_Una vez lista vio una extraña botella que fue lanzada previamente por ella cuando buscaba "el elástico" lo tomo y lo observo detalladamente. Cada vez que lo acercaba a su rostro un olor demasiado dulce aparecía… ¿Y si se lo acercaba? Al olerlo pudo jurar que se había enamorado del olor y ¿para que serviría ese botón extraño? Al presionarlo salió una pequeña cantidad del líquido esparciendo el olor._

_Olía tan delicioso ¿Qué tal si se trataba de un dulce? Estas cosas eran demasiado extrañas y en el antiguo Egipto no había este tipo de cosas. Lo acerco a su boca y presiono el botón… _

_-¡Sabe horrible!- dijo con la lengua afuera._

_La castaña hizo muecas de disgusto y aventó la botella a la cama. Ya era hora para ir a ver a Kaiba y si pensaba besarla… olería bien pero sabría horrible o bueno eso podía llegar a pensar. _

_Comenzó a repasar si le faltaba algo y después miro las uñas de sus pies que eran de un color rosa fuerte… ¿Desde cuando la alfombra era gris? Pero que idioteces pensaba, lo que le faltaba estaba frente a sus ojos._

_-¡Pero que tonta, me faltan los zapatos!-comenzó a buscar alrededor porque recordaba haber lanzado un par de tacones negros. Al encontrarlos y ponérselos cayo al suelo ya que piso mal._

_Con dificultad se volvió a levantar y comenzó a caminar con dificultad, tomo la tarjeta del cuarto, el aparato extraño que solían llamarle "celular" y salió del cuarto. Al tratar de recordar como utilizar el elevador llego un joven quien la ayudo y pregunto a que piso iría. _

_Ya en la amada tierra vio de lejos a cierto castaño levantarse de su asiento._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Llevo bastante esperándote, espero que no se repita- le regaño mientras la otra sonreía.

Gracias a que era primeriza con los tacones cayo en los últimos escalones siendo atrapada por Seto, al alzar la mirada ambos pares de ojos azules se vieron y esta sonrió.

-Tu aura es azul al igual que nuestros ojos… significa la tranquilidad, la frescura… puede estar relacionado con la autoridad y confianza pero tiene un gran defecto, es frio… es uno de los principales colores fríos.

Kaiba se quedo confundido ante las palabras de Anzu y la soltó.

-Déjate de payasadas Mazaki y vámonos ya- saco unas gafas obscuras y se las coloco.

-Estas payasadas es todo lo que me enseñaron… lo lamento- lo siguió mientras sonreía y miraba su blusa.

-"Rojo… principal color cálido, puede representar la sangre, fuego, guerra entre otras cosas según sea el caso y el mio es la seducción"- pensó mientras miraba la espalda de Kaiba.

**Continuara…**

**Que viejos tiempos en los que actualizaba cada dos días y terminaba de escribir en un día T.T esta vez solo cumplí de terminar en un día XD se que esperaban algo mas respecto a Kaiba y Yami pero hubo ciertas complicaciones… nah, mentira. En realidad me enfoque mas en otras cosas como siempre XD ¡Dejen su review con su opinión de este Yami capitulo! (Entienden… Yami… pues ella se llevo casi el capitulo entero XD ok ya no les hago bromas ._. ¡Amargados!) Los quiero mucho mucho mucho ah y un saludo también para Maryza un aplauso y dulces si se reporta) quien la recordé por extrañas razones :D bueno eso es todo ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**P.D. para Hadley: corazón, el siguiente capitulo habrá algo interesante que querrás ver ;D **

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	4. Visiones

**¡Hola mis amores! Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y les debo una disculpa por eso, como dije antes en las otras historias… tuve un protagónico en una obra de teatro y demasiados exámenes que por desgracia terminaron el mismo 12 de Diciembre D: bueno la inspiración esta mas fresca que nada, agradezco de todo corazón sus hermosos reviews y esta vez les traigo algo curioso en este capitulo. ¿Quieren saber de que se trata? Pues Yami ahora se… bueno eso no importa :O ¡Comenzamos!**

**Ciudad de Domino**

Atem se encontraba empacando sus cosas en una maleta dada por Yugi anteriormente, tenia que estar listo cuanto antes pues quería volverla a ver… no es que no extrañara a Anzu pero tenia demasiada curiosidad por su parte obscura.

-Debe conocerme desde que era faraón…- susurro mientras seguía guardando ropa.

Una vez lista su ropa observo en su escritorio unas cartas de duelos de monstruos dadas por su hermano menor Yugi. Apenas hace un día ambos hermanos se encontraban observando la baraja del menor y en cuanto Atem observo de nuevo el mago obscuro… el tricolor no dudo en regalárselo pues según el la carta siempre le perteneció a este.

Después de reburujar el maso, varias cartas de este fueron regaladas a Atem para que creara de nuevo su maso pero en este caso ahora seria personal. También le fueron dadas algunas cartas que al otro tricolor ya no le servían para que el las pudiera cambiar por algunas nuevas. Era obvio que ahora Yugi ya no solía jugar con cartas con el tema "oscuridad" sino que ahora solo utilizaba "guerreros".

Tras acercarse al escritorio y hojear las cartas pudo apreciar pocas conocidas pues solo tenia ahora a su fiel mago oscuro, a su mejor amiga de la infancia: la maga oscura, kuriboh, valquiria del mago, entre otras cartas.

-Anzu…- susurro al mirar a la maga oscura.

_**Flashback**_

_Yugi se encontraba enseñándole las cartas que se convertirían en propiedad de Atem mientras que el otro miraba con atención._

_-Y por ultimo… te daré la maga oscura- sonrió._

_-Cada vez que la veo recuerdo a mi mejor amiga, Mana- la tomo sonriendo._

_-Pensé que tu mejor amiga era Anzu- recargo su cabeza en una mano._

_-Ya no lo es… nunca lo fue- respondió fríamente._

_-¿Pero que estas diciendo?- se levanto del sillón del que estaba sentado._

_-Me refiero que ella no era mi mejor amiga porque la veía mas como interés amoroso…- le indico que se sentara._

_-Bueno si es así…- lo miro con ternura –Ahora es tuya esa carta, cuídala mucho porque solo existen dos en el mundo._

_-¿Dos? Pensé que solo esta- la mostro._

_-Bueno yo también lo pensé pero se creo una copia para una ocasión especial…- al voltear a ver a su hermano comprendió que no entendía lo que estaba diciendo –Me refiero que Kaiba se la mando hacer a Anzu como recompensa de algo que no recuerdo muy bien…_

_-Entonces Anzu tiene la otra copia…- miro con ternura la carta._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Atem guardo sus cartas en un bolsillo del pantalón y salió de su habitación. Yugi y el abuelo podrían estar demasiados ocupados con sus maletas mientras que el ya había acabado debido a la poca ropa que poseía así que decidió salir a caminar un momento.

-¡Saldré a dar un paseo, regreso después!- grito mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Espera, iré contigo!- lo detuvo Yugi.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- se asomo el abuelo -¡Si podemos ir todos juntos a pasear!- dijo muy feliz mientras los hermanos lo miraban extrañados.

**Mientras tanto en Tokio**

La vida moderna era demasiado pesada para Yami. Al salir del hotel un chico trajo un lujoso vehículo plateado quien después le entrego las llaves a Seto, cuando fue el momento de "subirse" a esa cosa tuvo que seguir los pasos de Kaiba y hacer lo que Anzu hacia… o mas bien tratar de hacer lo que recordaba. Una vez andando el castaño bajo las ventanas.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto muy seria.

-No es de tu incumbencia…- respondió sonriendo.

-En ese caso detén esta cosa y déjame bajar en estos momentos- ordeno con tono de autoridad.

Seto sorprendido detuvo el auto y la miro extrañado ¿Desde cuando Anzu no reconocía las pequeñas bromas de su jefe? Fuera lo que fuera no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

-No- respondió mientras volvía a andar.

-Entonces dime a donde vamos- pregunto molesta.

-Que no es…- suspiro –Es una sorpresa.

-¡Perfecto, adoro las sorpresas!- grito sarcásticamente.

-"Ella jamás se comporta así… debe estar en sus días"- pensó mientras ignoraba a la chica.

-Mazaki, quiero preguntarte algo- la chica la miro y sintió su rostro arder.

Ella estaba segura que Kaiba le preguntaría por ese "abrazo" que le dio hace unas horas. Por una extraña razón sintió como el corazón de Anzu latía rápidamente… ¿Pero que le estaba ocurriendo?

-Me podrías decir porque…- comenzó a hablar.

-¡No lo se, mi cabeza me dijo que lo hiciera!- interrumpió poniéndose sus manos en la cara.

Seto no dijo ni una sola palabra y en cuanto llego a un semáforo en rojo miro a la chica extrañado.

-¿De que me estas hablando? Yo quería que me dijeras por qué querías que te llevara a Kaiba Land.

-"Demonios… ¿Qué le digo?"- miro alrededor y comenzó a recordar lo que le había dicho Anzu.

_**Flashback**_

_En esa ocasión en la playa… Yami se encontraba viendo a la pareja de castaños, sentía asco y repulsión al ver que Seto consolaba a la chica pero en una de esas Anzu le pidió algo… ¿extraño?_

_-Seto… quiero pedirte un favor- dijo Anzu mientras se quitaba una cobija que llevaba puesta –En cuanto pase mi temor ¿Podrías llevarme a Kaiba Land?- al ver lo que le estaba preguntando Yami comenzó a entrar en pánico._

_-¡¿Qué es eso de Kaiba Land?! ¡No iremos y menos con este idiota!- lo señalo furiosa pero después recordó que Anzu no la podía escuchar._

_-¿Y porque no vamos ahora? ¿Por qué conmigo? - pregunto confundido._

_-No puedo disfrutar nada con este miedo y tu podrías salir lastimado si estas a mi lado- le explico mientras procuraba no llorar –Además si estoy contigo todo es gratis ya que eres el dueño- añadió sonriendo._

_-No puedo disfrutar nada con este miedo… ña ña ña ña- comenzó a imitarla con voz aguda -¡Por ra, lo que tengo que soportar!- se golpeo la frente._

_-¿Quieres decir que quieres una cita conmigo?- pregunto sonriendo._

_-¡Jamás!- le respondió Yami con sus ojos rojos -¡Primero muerta! Esperen un momento… prácticamente yo ya estoy muerta- puso sus ojos como platos._

_-¿Yo? ¿Contigo? Bueno… será una cita de amigos- respondió._

_-¡Así se habla Anzu! Esperen…. ¡Estas loca, debí haberlo matado!- le dio la espalda y desapareció._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Ah, ya me acorde…- susurro para ella misma.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Que ya me acorde- lo miro y le dedico una sensual sonrisa –Fue porque quería una cita contigo.

Seto automáticamente aparto la mirada mientras se sonrojaba como un tomate, si se sonrojaba al ver que Anzu le sonrisa dulcemente… con esa sonrisa comenzaba a sentir como sus manos sudaban.

-¿Kaiba?- lo llamo preocupada.

-…- el chico no respondió ya que había bajado la mirada.

-"¿Dijo cita? Dios dios nunca pensé que llegaría este día…"- pensó entre eufórico y asustado.

-Kaiba, me supongo que ya puedes avanzar- le dijo mientras apartaba la mirada.

-"¿Avanzar? Mazaki… debemos avanzar"- pensó mientras tardaba en levantar la mirada hasta que el claxon de un auto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Ante el hecho que había tardado en reaccionar varios vehículos comenzaron a apresurarlo para que avanzara… la supuesta Anzu se refería que el semáforo ya había cambiado de rojo a verde.

-"Citas… jamás había tenido alguna"- pensó la chica mientras miraba el despejado cielo de Tokio.

Al perderse en el azul del cielo su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas de tal grado que sintió como sus ojos le pesaban… le estaba llegando una visión.

_**Dentro de la visión**_

_Yami se encontraba caminando junto a otra chica en lo que parecía ser el mercado de un pueblo. Ambas llevaban rostros ocultos por lo que solo podían apreciar sus ojos._

_-Creo que debemos regresar- le dijo Yami mirando los ojos de la chica que en este caso eran de un azul oscuro mientras se detenía._

_-Pero hicimos lo imposible para salir del palacio y ya quieres regresar- le respondió la otra._

_-Kisara, no me lo tomes a mal pero tengo miedo que Seth me grite- se mostro preocupada pero la chica le tomo una mano._

_-No permitiré que le griten a mi mejor amiga, aun si se trata de Seth- con las palabras de esa tal "Kisara" sintió una alegría inmensa en el corazón._

_-Jamás había tenido amigos y menos una mejor amiga- siguieron caminando._

_-Sabes que al igual que tu yo tampoco tuve amigos, ambas fuimos marginadas por las mismas razones._

_-Si pero… mi caso es un poco mas grave- miro el suelo un poco triste._

_-Descuida cambiaremos de tema, recuerda el porque estamos aquí._

_-Tienes razón… ¡A quien engaño, prefiero hablar de nuestro crudo pasado que estar aquí!- trato de huir pero Kisara la detuvo._

_-No trates de huir o ya me las pagaras…- sus ojos brillaron de un color azul cielo._

_-Y tu me las pagaras por esto- la miro e hizo que automáticamente la soltara._

_-Vale, tu ganas pero no vuelvas a hacer eso- comenzó a reírse levemente._

_-Sabes… me alegra escucharte reír después de todo, es por eso que te hare caso._

_-¡Perfecto! Ahora debemos encontrar algo para tu… cita._

_-¡Entiende que no es una cita, es una caminata organizada por Shimon con excusa del cumpleaños del faraón!- le grito enfadada causando que algunas personas las vieran extrañados._

_-Por favor, no llames la atención o si no… no saldremos vivas de aquí- la tomo de los hombros._

_-Lo siento… pero te equivocas, ellos son los que no saldrían vivos de aquí- dijo bromeando cosa que a Kisara no le dio gracia._

_-Debemos movernos rápido antes de que se den cuanta que no estamos en el palacio- le tomo de la mano y ambas comenzaron a caminar rápido._

_-Relájate estas conmigo además… venimos por una buena causa- Kisara volteo hacia atrás y le guiño un ojo._

_-Ve pensando en un buen regalo para el faraón- dijo apurada._

_**Fin de la visión**_

Yami abrió los ojos y miro alrededor, parecía que se quedo en trance por unos minutos ya que el paisaje no era urbano… solo había arboles, arbustos y la carretera.

-"No puede ser…"- se llevo una mano en la frente –"No recuerdo que haya pasado eso… de nuevo parecen ser los recuerdos de alguien mas"- pensó angustiada.

Si Yami estaba en lo correcto, últimamente tenia visiones y sueños sobre recuerdos de una chica de la cual ella no es. Lo extraño de todo esto es que casi siempre aparecía una chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules… y ahora una tal "Kisara". ¿Y si se trataba de la misma persona? ¡Pero claro, era obvio! Ambas tenían los mismos ojos.

-"Estoy segura que estos no son mis recuerdos… se muy bien quien soy yo"- pensó furiosa.

-Ya casi llegamos…- miro a la chica quien le dedico una mirada asesina.

Su asistente jamás le dedicaba ese tipo de miradas y… otra vez Kaiba juraba haber visto sus ojos rojos por unos segundos, era un hecho… tenia que apartar cita con su oftalmólogo.

-Como digas…- respondió suspirando tratando de tranquilizarse.

De nuevo Kaiba se estaciono en medio de la nada y saco una corbata negra.

-Voltéate- le ordeno.

-¿Perdón?- volteo a verlo.

-Que te des la vuelta, no puedes ver lo que sigue- extendió la corbata para cubrirle los ojos.

-Espera…- toco una mano del castaño deteniéndolo -¿No me harás nada malo verdad?

-Cállate y deja que te ponga esto- en fin, Kaiba gano y pudo taparle los ojos a su asistente.

Yami no dijo ni una sola palabra sintió como el auto volvía a arrancar.

**En Tokio pero en otro lugar…**

Una limosina se estaciono en el lujoso hotel donde Kaiba y Anzu o mejor conocida por Yami se hospedaban.

-Mi señor, hemos llegado- le dijo a aquel que iba sentado atrás y como respuesta tuvo una risa algo maléfica.

Aquella persona tenia su rostro tapado por una revista, al apreciarla se podía ver que eran tiras cómicas… con esa imagen ya podrías darte una idea de quien se trataba.

-Excelente…- Pegasus bajo la revista y sonrió.

-Ha sido el viaje más corto que ha realizado, ¿No lo cree?

-No te equivocas viejo amigo, solo nos ha tomado tres hora en llegar a Tokio y otra en llegar hasta aquí. Puedes retirarte, en cuanto te necesite te llamare- bajo de la limosina.

Al estar enfrente de aquel edificio retiro el mechón de cabello que cubría su ojo del milenio y comenzó a concentrarse.

_**Pensamientos de Pegasus**_

_El hombre comenzó a ver los pasillos del hotel hasta llegar una puerta con el numero 49, al abrirse se mostro una habitación lujosa y a una Anzu sentada en un sillón arrinconado mientras reía en silencio, al abrir los ojos se vieron de un color carmín muy hermoso para el gusto de Pegasus._

_**Fuera de los pensamientos**_

-Esta aquí y por lo que vi… habitación 49- comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad –Penúltimo piso… solo hay dos habitaciones en ese piso… error mio, suites y el penthouse esta disponible- lo ultimo hizo que se emocionara y aumentara la velocidad.

**En la ciudad de Domino**

Yumi Kanesaka se encontraba caminando por la ciudad, mañana a primera hora tendría que ir con Mokuba a Tokio y ella aun no empacaba sus cosas. Había dos razones por las cuales la hacían sentirse confundía y desanimada: la primera era aquel sueño con Kisara donde le encargo que en cuanto viera a esa persona buscara al faraón, pero que sueño tan mas extraño pero al solo recordarlo sentía como su energía se desvanecía; la segunda razón era Atem… si, era el tricolor. Se sentía una completa tonta por como se le estaba insinuando cuando él estaba pasando una situación algo difícil con Anzu.

-Pero que cosas… creo que me estoy enamorando- dijo mientras caminaba con una sonrisa.

No lo podía negar, últimamente estaba conviviendo con Atem y eso le agradaba pero eso si, si quería ganarse su respeto y en especial cariño… tenía que comportarse por primera vez en su vida.

Si lograba enamorarlo juraba dejar uno de sus más grandes y secretos vicios, el cigarro. Por cierto, no estaba de humor para probar alguno ya que "Kisara" la había puesto muy nerviosa. Fue un sueño y en los sueños no pasa nada malo ¿Cierto? Cierto. Pero a pesar de todo había algo que le decía que se pusiera a investigar sobre los faraones del antiguo Egipto, tal vez ahí encontraría algo.

-¿Pero donde buscar?- se detuvo y miro alrededor. La chica se encontraba rodeada de casas y jardines, no sabia por donde empezar. Una fuerte brisa hizo que se despeinara sus lisos cabellos negros y se pegara violentamente un trozo de papel en su rostro.

Estaba tan segura que eso le había pasado por el karma, no creía en esas cosas pero por todo lo que le estaba pasando… ahora ya se estaba convirtiendo en una creyente más. Al retirarse el papel vio que se trataba de un folleto y… ¿Era de una tienda egipcia? Muy bien esto no les estaba gustando.

-Muy bien… ahora tendré que decir que Kisara me mando esto- dijo burlándose y volvió a ponerle atención al folleto.

Cabía la posibilidad que si visitaba aquella tienda el encargado pudiera saber sobre la otra opción que le doy Kisara, el sacerdote Seth. Mínimo algo sobre los faraones.

-Muy bien chica extraña de mi sueño, tú ganas- comenzó a caminar hacia el centro, lugar donde se ubicaba la tienda.

**En otra parte de la ciudad…**

Un anciano junto a sus dos nietos se encontraban caminando por el centro. Mientras el tenia puesta una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus nietos no iban tan cómodos del todo.

-¿A dónde iremos primero?- pregunto contento.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta, no es así- comenzó a hablar Yugi y después miro a Atem para que le respondiera.

-Bueno… planeaba buscar lugares para armar mi nuevo mazo-no le gustaba mentirle a su abuelo así que decidió ser honesto, rogo a todos los dioses del antiguo Egipto para que lo ayudaran.

-Pero yo vendo cartas… pudiste haberme pedido algunas- le dijo con ojos de cachorrito.

-"¡Por ra, de esto me temía!"- prenso con una mueca.

-Abuelo, los gustos de Atem son particulares… bueno la mayoría de tus cartas no creo que sean a su gusto- lo salvo Yugi.

-Tienes razón…- le sonrió el abuelo y después borro su sonrisa al ver a Atem –Mientras que a ti…

-"Por ra"- cerro los ojos pensando que lo golpearía o lo regañaría.

-¡Puedes contar con mi apoyo a la hora de escoger tus cartas!- le puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

-Gracias abuelo- sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

-Recuerda que ahora eres mi nieto y te daré mis mejores consejos.

Yugi al igual que Atem sabían perfectamente que el faraón no necesitaba ningún consejo respecto al duelo de monstruos ya que el mayor era el verdadero rey de los juegos y el mejor duelista que conocía.

-Aquí va el primero… escuchen con atención- ambos lo miraron.

El abuelo se subió a un banco que estaba por ahí y comenzó a hablarles a sus discípulos.

-El duelo de monstruos puede llegar a ser el juego mas complicado que puedes jugar pero hay algo aun más complicado… las mujeres- al escuchar lo último Atem se sonrojo y Yugi se golpeo la frente con una mano.

-¿Lo tomare en cuenta?- dijo Atem algo extrañado.

-Hablando de mujeres…- se bajo a toda prisa.

Al bajar se escucho un crujido, era la espalda del abuelo.

-¡Mi espalda!- se quejo mientras se sobaba su espalda.

-¡Abuelo, ten más cuidado!- lo regaño Yugi mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

-¡Pamplinas, estoy mas vivo que nunca!- dijo emocionado.

Atem solo rio y se sentó a un lado de el mientras que Yugi lo seguía dejando a Solomon en medio.

-Como te decía…- volteo para ver a Atem –Acabo de recordar que encontré a la mujer perfecta para ti, de echo creo que son almas gemelas- sonrió pero el faraón confundido miro a su hermano quien solo encogió los hombros también confundido.

-¿Enserio?- respondió un poco interesado.

Por lo que veía tal vez no se trataba de Anzu por lo que ya la hubiera mencionado, entonces ¿A quien se refería?

-Si, tuve el placer de conocerla hace unos días… al verla me recordó a mi primer amor- suspiro.

-Abuelo…- interrumpió Yugi.

-¡Espera Yugi, ahora viene la mejor parte!- lo callo y aclaro su garganta –Cuando me dijeron su nombre supe que era para Atem ya que se parecía un poco su nombre a el de ella.

Atem comenzó a sospechar hacia donde iba esto… si era lo que creía no podría vivir en paz.

-"Artemisa, Arcelia, Atela…"- Yugi comenzó a pensar en el nombre mientras los contaba con los dedos –"¿Atena?"

-Su nombre era… Atenea- sonrió.

Atem moría de la vergüenza ¿Aun se acordaba de eso? Juraría que podía imaginarse a Jonouchi burlándose de él.

-Esa chica era muy linda y es amiga de Mai, deberías conocerla.

-No gracias, ya la conozco y no fuimos… ¿compatibles?- y aunque no le gustaba mentirle a su abuelo, esta vez si era necesario hacerlo.

-¿Enserio? Bueno…- se desanimo pero no era culpa de Atem o bueno… si lo era –Olvidemos esto y por ultimo les diré mi mas famoso consejo…

-Siempre confía en el corazón de las cartas- dijeron al unisonoro.

-Exacto, ahora ya saben lo básico- cruzo los brazos orgulloso.

-Abuelo, tengo una duda…- se levanto Atem mientras se disponía a animar el ambiente pero un pequeño mareo lo interrumpió haciendo que se tambaleara. Rápidamente sus familiares los sostuvieron.

-¡Atem!- grito asustado Yugi mientras sujetaba su brazo derecho.

-¡Rápido Yugi, ayúdalo a sentarse!- le ordeno el abuelo quien sostenía el brazo izquierdo.

-Estoy… bie…- el tricolor solo sintió que fue rápidamente sentado y que sus ojos le pesaban demasiado.

-"se a donde me lleva esto… es una visión"- pensó antes de dejarse caer.

_**Dentro de la visión**_

_Atem se encontraba caminando por el palacio acompañado por Shimon, aquel hombre que lo protegió desde pequeño después de la muerte del antiguo faraón._

_-Ya te dije que no es necesario- ego con la cabeza el chico._

_-Pero mi señor, es una buena oportunidad para que conviva con ella- volvió a insistir._

_-Ese tipo de cosas pueden esperar, además tengo asuntos que atender- lo dejo atrás._

_-¡No me gusta insistir pero su padre hubiera estado de acuerdo!- ese comentario hizo que se detuviera y volteara a verlo._

_-¿Estas seguro de eso?- vio como el anciano se acercaba a él._

_-Por supuesto… además él hubiera aceptado su selección respeto a la chica- sonrió._

_-Esta bien- suspiro –Ve e infórmale de tu plan, en cuanto te vuelva a encontrar espero que me des los detalles._

_-Perdóneme de nuevo pero ya me le adelante y ella ya esta al tanto de todo._

_Atem lo miro confundido y después volvió a suspirar._

_-Ahora perdóname tu a mi, no soy bueno en estas cosas – dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar._

_-¡Atemu…!- al escuchar ese llamado Shimon y Atem se quejaron al mismo tiempo mientras el tricolor busco alrededor la dueña de esa voz._

_**Fin de la visión**_

Atem abrió sus pesados ojos y vio que ahora no estaba tan solo como recordaba pues una multitud lo rodeaba. Lo siguiente que vio fue a una chica quien sostenía un pequeño trozo de algodón con un fuerte olor.

-¡Ha despertado!- grito un chico.

-¿Despertado?- toco su frente ya que aun seguía un poco mareado.

-¡Dejen pasar!- se escucho una voz femenina.

La multitud se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a tres personas: Yugi, el abuelo y por ultimo a… ¿Kanesaka?

-¡Atem! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!- pregunto preocupada mientras la chica del algodón se apartaba.

-¿Atem? Pero él es idéntico a Yugi Mutou- susurro un chico.

-Si pero no tiene la mirada dulce de Yugi- respondió una chica.

-Esperen… hace años le tome una foto a Yugi y se parece mas a este chico- saco un fan su celular y mostro la foto.

-¡Pero claro, fíjense en los mechones rubios!- señalo otra persona.

-¡Esto quiere decir que Yugi Mutou es un impostor!- grito el dueño del celular.

-¡Cuatro años de seguir a un impostor!

-¡Yugi Mutou es una basura!

-¡Debí seguir a Seto Kaiba desde un principio!

La multitud comenzó a abuchear y a quejar cosa que molesto a Kanesaka.

-¿Podrían callarse por un minuto? ¡¿A quien demonios le interesa eso?!- les grito Yumi.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- le tomo de la mano el abuelo a su nieto mientras pasaban por la multitud.

-¡Esperen! ¡Quiero un autógrafo del rey de los juegos!- grito el primer chico.

-¡Lo siento pero por el momento no!- se disculpo Yugi mientras trotaban sosteniendo a Atem.

-¡No me refería de ti, me refería de Atem!- la multitud comenzó a seguirlos.

-Así jamás saldremos de aquí…- miro hacia atrás la chica –Tengo una idea… ¡Taxi!- detuvo un vehículo amarillo- rápidamente los cuatro subieron.

Yumi se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras que los familiares atrás con Atem en medio. Un pequeño silencio incomodo los envolvió pero fue el abuelo quien lo termino.

-Gracias señorita… la fama puede llegar a ser pesada- dijo acariciando la frente de Atem.

-No se preocupe, fue un milagro que los encontrara- volteo a verlo y después al otro tricolor quien estaba en perfectas condiciones –Yugi, hablare con Mokuba respecto a lo que acaba de ocurrir para que los medios de comunicación no hagan lo suyo.

-No te preocupes Yumi, solo fue una multitud.

-No Yugi, este descubrimiento se va a extender y pueden perjudicar tu imagen de duelista.

-Tiene razón la señorita Yugi, los rumores son el principal enemigo para las celebridades- la apoyo el abuelo.

-Habla con Mokuba… Yugi no puede salir… afectado- la apoyo una voz perezosa.

Los cocientes miraron a Atem quien ya parecía estar bien.

-¡Atem! ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?!- pregunto Yugi asustado.

-Mi cabeza dio vueltas… Shimon…- comenzó a recordar.

-Debemos hablar sobre lo que paso…- le dijo el abuelo.

-Olvídense de mi, no quiero que perjudiquen a Yugi por mi culpa- evito el tema.

-Atem, no es necesario… ya arreglaremos eso- lo tranquilizo pero eso si, no podía dejar de pensar sobre lo que le había gritado la multitud.

-Lamento interrumpir pero… ¿A dónde los llevo?- pregunto el taxista.

Atem no pudo escuchar lo que Yumi le había dicho al taxista pero estaba seguro que aun faltaba para llegar a su destino.

**En Tokio**

Durante el resto del viaje Yami comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada ya que aun no le quitaba la corbata de los ojos.

-¿Falta poco?- pregunto inocentemente, utilizo el tono de voz de Anzu.

-No.

-Kaiba, me estoy sintiendo mal…- toco su frente.

-Aguántate.

-Kaiba…

-Que te aguantes.

Hablar con Seto no la llevaría a ningún lugar así que decidió hacerle caso y quedarse callada. Yami era mas poderosa que Kaiba en muchos sentidos pero por ahora que el ganara la pelea. Minutos después sintió como bajaba la velocidad del auto y minutos después sintió la mano helada del chico en su rostro.

-Llegamos, aun no te quites la corbata.

Escucho como Seto bajaba del auto, cerraba su puerta y ahora abría su puerta. El busco la mano de la chica y la ayudo a bajar delicadamente. Donde quiera que estuvieran solo se podía escuchar risas, gritos y algo de música.

-Camina.

Entre mas pasos daba los sonidos aumentaban de volumen y ahora podía oler dulces aromas. Yami jamás en la vida había escuchado tanta alegría en un solo lugar… desearía ser tan feliz como esas personas que podía escuchar.

-Detente aquí…- le dijo poniéndole las manos en los hombros y después pudo escuchar como sus pasos se alejaban.

Al estar sola solo podía seguir hipnotizada por los aromas y la risa de las personas. Todo era una carga pesada para la chica ya que en su corazón solo había odio… que la mayoría era dedicado hacia Atem.

Le dolían los pies a causa de los tacones de Anzu, su cabeza aun daba vueltas y ahora lo que le faltaba… estar ciega y sola. Para calmarse un poco trato de escuchar a las personas de alrededor quienes para su sorpresa varias pasaban a su lado.

-¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!- escucho la voz de una niña pequeña.

-¡Wow, jamás pensé que vendría!- grito un chico.

Si, esas personas se escuchaban tan… ¿felices? Bueno, y que tal si se dedicaba a sonreír solo por este día. Si las personas buenas o malas sonrían ¿Por qué ella no? la mayoría de las veces ella solo sonreía para seducir a Kaiba o burlarse de alguien pero jamás lo hacia porque le naciera.

-"Muy bien… es mi oportunidad de intentarlo"- se esforzó para hacer esa tipa mueca que hacían las personas inconscientemente con estaban felices pero no lo logro.

-¡Mazaki!- grito Kaiba espantando sus deseos por sonreír.

-¿Kaiba?- comenzó a buscar de donde provenía esa voz pero el dueño apareció frente a ella.

-¿Lista para quitártela?

-Si…- sintió como las manos de Kaiba en su nuca le retiraban la corbata cuidadosamente.

La joven cerro los ojos para aumentar su esperara sorpresa.

-¡Bienvenida a Kaiba Land!- gritaron varios empleados y botargas de monstruos.

-¿Kai…Kaiba…Land?- pregunto asombrada mientras miraba el lugar impresionada.

El lugar no se parecía a algo que había visto anteriormente, extrañas montañas gigantes, globos de colores, demasiados dragones blancos de ojos azules… con que esto era Kaiba Land.

-¿Estamos aquí por…mi?- lo volteo a ver algo sonrojada, el acto toco bastante su corazón.

Kaiba se sonrojo y la miro seriamente.

-No, veremos a un colega aquí- le tomo de los hombros mientras veía como Anzu se ponía pálida.

Era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, Yami odio con todo su corazón a Seto pues rompió una hermosa opinión sobre el. ¿Kaiba ganándose el cariño de Yami? Si y no, pudo lograrlo si le hubiera respondido que si y aceptando los sentimientos que tenia por Anzu cosa que ella ya conocía a la perfección y jugaba con ellos, pero al responder que no… todo se esfumo.

-Andando, nos debe estar esperando- la tomo de la mano.

En cuanto iban entrando al parque todos los empleados hicieron una reverencia.

-¡Esperemos que su estadía sea inolvidable, señorita Mazaki!- gritaron todos muy felices.

-"Me hubiera gustado que me llamara ama"- pensó divertida.

En cuanto se iban a alejando escucho como los mismos empleados saludaban y se despedían de la misma manera a quienes visitaban el parque. Cosa que hizo que dejara de sentirse especial.

El parque relativamente era hermoso pues había demasiadas maquinas en formas de monstruos, comida por todos lados y ¿flores? Había solo una cosa en este mundo que Yami jamás mataría y esas eran las flores, eran tan hermosas y en el antiguo Egipto era demasiado extraño observarlas… de lo que recordaba de su vida pasada solo las había visto una vez en su vida y habían sido en el palacio del faraón Atem. No pudo observar a detalle la mayoría del parque pero eso si, pudo observar a la perfección un duelo que se estaba llevando acabo ya que Kaiba se detuvo a ver.

Se trataban de dos niñas con dos años de diferencia, una rubia y la otra castaña, siendo esta la mayor. La castaña vestía de una túnica negra mientras que la rubia una blanca… en pocas palabras estaban disfrazadas como ciertos personajes de los duelos de monstruos.

-¡Yo invoco al leviatán estelar en modo de defensa!- grito la castaña mientras un holograma de un monstruo con tentáculos aparecía en el campo.

-¡Y yo invoco al espíritu solar en modo de ataque!- grito la otra mientras destruía al leviatán.

Después de unos movimientos la rubia llevaba la delantera pero después de que la mayor invoco al caballero de la muerte cavando así el duelo.

Yami miro a Seto quien solo reía, ¿Y ahora que le pasaba a ese hombre?

-¿Qué es lo que te da gracia?- pregunto mientras tiraba de su mano.

-De como vienen vestidas esas niñas- vámonos.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más y llegaron a una atracción que al parecer estaba fuera de servicio. Se trataba de una mansión embrujada que tenia cuatro pisos.

-Kaiba… ¿Seguro que veras a tu amigo aquí?- pregunto confundida.

-Él dijo que le gusta este tipo de cosas… tu ya lo conoces- soltó su mano y saco una tarjeta, la deslizo en una pequeña maquina y la puerta de la mansión abrió.

-"Espero que salga viva, entera y con dignidad de aquí"- pensó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Ambos castaños entraron mientras la puerta se cerraba. La casa estaba algo desgastada, el tapiz de las paredes roto, la madera crujía y los cuadros que colgaban estaban sucios. Si no fuera por los rayos del sol que se metían por las ventanas… tal vez seria un escenario bastante terrorífico.

-Esta en el comedor, andando- camino el primero.

Yami al seguirlo vio con detalle todo lo que rodaba y le gustaba lo que veía. Cuadros victorianos desgastados, vidrios opacos, candelabros sucios y con telarañas… todo le llamaba la atención. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos ya que Kaiba se detuvo, ya se encontraban en el comedor.

El cuarto era demasiado oscuro ya que las cortinas estaban corridas, visualizo la silueta de una mesa alargada y unas velas. ¿En donde estaría el amigo de Kaiba?

Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse y vio que no se trataba de Kaiba… miro hacia atrás y un chico con una mascara de látex en forma de payaso salió de la oscuridad tratando de asustarla.

-¡Bu!- grito con todas las fuerzas.

Yami no reacciono, de echo ni se mostro asustada… comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué clase de truco es este?- pregunto riendo la chica mientras tocaba la mascara.

-Déjate de payasadas y vamos hablar- volteo a verlo Kaiba.

-¡Aja! Payasadas…- se burlo del comentario y después miro a Yami -Lo siento, fue inevitable…- encogió los hombros el dueño de la mascara.

-En realidad me pareció genial lo que hiciste- dijo sin una emoción.

-Por cierto… cuanto tiempo Anzu- se levanto la mascara hasta la altura de la nariz y beso la mano de la chica.

Yami se sonrojo ante el acto y Kaiba comenzó a hervir de celos.

-Si si bueno es hora de hablar- interrumpió Kaiba mientras le quitaba la mano de Anzu.

-¡Oye! estoy saludando a mi vieja amiga- se puso de nuevo la mascara.

-¿Amiga?- pregunto confundida Yami.

-No me digas que no me reconoces…- dijo divertido.

-Bueno… han pasado los años y no he visto el rostro de mi "amigo"- fingió inocencia.

-Correré las cortinas para que me veas mejor…- el chico se acercó a estas, las corrió y se quito la mascara mientras le sonreía a la chica.

Yami entrecerró los ojos y aunque tratara de averiguar quien era a través de las memorias de Anzu… se rindió.

-¡Soy yo, tu viejo amigo!- le extendió los brazos –Duke Devlin- sonrió sensualmente.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno ahí esta el esperado capitulo, me he esforzado bastante para realizarlo y no se la razón… dejen su humilde opinión, vales de despensa, criticas, porras, etc. en su review de hoy :D Bueno me alegra estar devuelta aquí y esperemos a ver que se me ocurre para darles esta navidad ;D ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	5. Cita en Kaiba Land

**¡Hola mis amores! He regresado desde las profundidades del reino de las sombras y planeo llevarme sus almas bujajaja… ok no. Primero que nada ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que empecemos con todo en este primer capitulo del año… juro que ya le dedicare mas tiempo a esta historia… nah, mentira. Hay algo que les comentare abajito :c Agradezco sus hermosos reviews en especial a: Rossana's Mind, atemxanzulove y a Hadley Doleto quienes se les dara muchas fotos de atem autografiadas por el… mentira ya quisieran XD, el querido Guest… bueno me alegra que amas en verdad el fic XD bueno los dejare leer ¡Comenzamos!**

Yami miraba detalladamente a Duke Devlin como si fuera una obra de arte, el chico había cambiado bastante pues ahora traía su cabello largo suelto y vestía formalmente aunque claro… su traje era escarlata algo muy dado en el.

-¡Duke, cuanto tiempo!- corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

El espíritu no era una persona a quien le gustara ser amigable con los demás pero claro estaba que tenia que actuar con la "Anzu" que todos conocían, al tener las memorias de la chica de su lado pudo saber que tipo de relación tuvo con el pero obviamente eran solo recuerdos puesto que no sabría como actuar ante el ahora.

-¡Venga ya, estamos aquí por negocios!- los separo molesto Seto.

-¿Celoso Kaiba?- pregunto divertido Devlin.

-¡Claro que no!- respondieron al unisonoro ambos castaños.

-Ya veo… bueno si me permiten es hora de hablar sobre cierto "asuntito"- se dirigió a la mesa y le saco una silla para que la castaña tomara asiento.

-Vaya Duke, has cambiado bastante- comento Yami, este fue el primer comentario verdadero que le dijo.

-Pues no hablemos de ti, ¡Estas hermosa!- le guiño un ojo –Si fuera por mi ya te hubiera sacado a pasear pero aquí huele a quemado…- volteo a ver a Seto -¿No serás tu, Seto? Existen las colonias.

-¡Cierra la boca, Devlin!- se acercó y sujeto el cuello del traje del chico.

-¡Basta ya, me estoy enojado!- grito la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos pues estaba segura que al mirarlos ellos podrían ver sus ojos rojos.

-La dama ha hablado Kaiba y si no te molesta no hay que dejarla esperando- se soltó del agarre del castaño y se sentó a la izquierda de la supuesta Anzu.

Seto miro con furia al pelinegro y después tomo asiento a la derecha de su asistente quedando de frente de Duke.

-Me comentaste que necesitas de mis servicios para el torneo que se avecina ¿Me equivoco?- pregunto Duke al castaño.

-Así es, le he comentado a Pegasus que nos beneficiaria bastante la creación de nuevas cartas para el torneo que el mismo programara… la ultima que le fue encargada fue un fracaso.

-¿Fracaso? No entiendo lo que dices.

-Mazaki, por favor dile lo que ocurre- miro a la castaña y después esta a Duke ¿Ahora que le diría si no sabia sobre lo que estaban hablando?

Yami cerró sus ojos y repaso en menos de cinco segundos los recuerdos de Anzu y mágicamente comenzó a hablar.

-Lo que sucede es que Pegasus creo la carta "El corazón del Nilo" pero los Ishtar le brindaron el efecto de esta carta, se tenia planeado que el torneo fuera transmitido por televisión e internet, así se presentaría y automáticamente entraría en la base de datos dela kaiba corp. Donde están todas las cartas de duelos de monstruos. al no realizarse el torneo la carta se guardo y como no fue presentada fue un fracaso… en pocas palabras, no existe- Yami toco su boca asombrada, las palabras salieron por si solas y sin que ella las pensara solo había una explicación, fue la misma mente de Anzu.

-Mi querida Anzu, ¿Serias tan amable de decirme cual era el efecto?- se acercó a la castaña sensualmente.

-Solo los egipcios y Pegasus lo saben, la información fue clasificada hasta para la propia corporación- interrumpió un celoso CEO.

-La Kaiba corp. paso por un mal momento puesto que gastamos miles de dólares para el torneo pero no fue cosa grave… de echo planeamos recuperarnos con el de Pegasus- añadió Yami.

-¿Y por eso también planean meterme en sus planes?- pregunto Devlin cruzando los brazos.

-El juego de los dados nos ayudara bastante en este trato, si aceptas añadiremos las nuevas criaturas que Pegasus tiene para nosotros, así los aficionados de los monstruos de calabozo querrán adquirir los nuevos productos- le comento el castaño.

-Ya veo… al ser socio de la Kaiba corp. no tengo nada que perder- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Socio?- comenzó a confundirse la castaña puesto que en las memorias de Anzu no se veía algo así.

-Mazaki, hace años que Devlin es parte de la Kaiba corp. al ver que Pegasus no quiso patrocinar su juego de calabozos yo le ofrecí a Duke una nueva oportunidad, una en la que su pequeña compañía se juntara con la mía siendo así mi socio… todas las criaturas que salen de la kaiba corp. van directo al juego de dados, también nosotros somos responsables de su publicidad, venta y distribución. Es por eso que él debe darnos una parte de sus ganancias- le explico Seto.

-Exacto, pero no me preocupo en lo mas mínimo de este trato, pues Kaiba solo me pide el 40% de las ganancias… no es que me fije mucho en el dinero pero para ser honesto, la publicidad y las creación de productos en muy cara- le termino de explicar a la castaña.

-Ya veo…- sonrió para si misma.

-Entonces, ¿Estarías dispuesto a brindarnos nuevamente tus servicios?- pregunto Seto extendiéndole la mano.

-Con una condición- levanto un dedo –Puesto que es la primera vez que meten mi juego para promocionar el torneo de Pegasus quiero que hagas lo posible para que me meta en el…- sonrió macabramente.

-Ya cualquiera puede estar en esos torneos, hasta el perro faldero de Katsuya estará ahí- cerro sus ojos molesto.

-Si no estoy invitado, no hay trato- miro a Yami –O al menos que me dijes invitar a cenar a Anzu- corrió su brazo hasta los hombros de la chica.

Yami solo pudo reír hipócritamente mientras veía a Seto, y para su maldita suerte este estaba celoso.

-Si si como digas, caso cerrado- golpeo la mesa -¡Vámonos, Mazaki!- la tomo de una mano y la obligo a pararse.

-Como quieras- se levanto el chico y después tomo una mano de Anzu –Permítanme invitarlos a una cena que tengo planeada para mañana en la noche- beso la mano de la castaña.

-¡Por supuesto que…!- iba a responderle Seto.

-…Que si- fue callado por Yami -Nos encantaría asistir a tu cena, ¿A que hora nos quieres ahí?- la chica se sonrojo mientras Kaiba la veía pálido.

-Me encantaría que te presentes a las 9:00 pm- soltó delicadamente su mano.

-¡No prometemos nada!- Kaiba arrastro a Yami hasta la salida.

-¡Te mandare un mensaje con la dirección! ¡Hasta mañana, Anzu!- se despidió el chico.

Ambos castaños salieron de la mansión y el CEO se mostro bastante furioso con su asistente.

-¡¿Por qué se te ocurrió decirle que si?!- pregunto mientras la llevaba arrastrando.

Yami se detuvo y ahora fue ella quien apretó su mano con la de Kaiba y froto su cara para que pareciera sonrojada.

-¿Celoso?- pregunto mientras miraba el suelo pero después lo miro a los ojos -¿Kaiba-kun?

-¿Kaiba-kun? ¡Estas muy rara hoy, Mazaki!- se sonrojo y de nuevo comenzó a caminar llevándosela a la fuerza con el.

-Lamento incomodarte pero… desde que nos fuimos de Domino me siento así- sonrió.

-Como digas… es hora de irnos- no volteo a verla.

Yami miro hacia todos lados y vio como la gente los observaban extrañados. Algunas chicas se mostraban celosas de ella, los niños tomaban fotos y una que otra fan de Yugi se mostraban indiferentes.

-Kaiba… detente- toco su espalda haciendo que el chico la obedeciera.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Acaso quieres irte con tu amigo Devlin?!- comenzó a gritar como loco -¡Estas en todo tu derecho!- la soltó y comenzó a caminar rápido mientras la misma gente se veían sorprendidos y algo asustados.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- le pregunto una chica a su novio quienes estaban presenciando el espectáculo.

-Al parecer Seto Kaiba tiene una pequeña escenita de celos- respondió asustado.

-¿Kaiba tiene novia?- pregunto muy muy sorprendida.

-¡Eso no puede ser!- interrumpió una chica muy fan de él.

-¡Él es nuestro!- respondió su compañera.

-¡Kaiba es el futuro padre de nuestros hijos!- gritaron al unisonoro y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"¡Pero que humor tiene este idiota!"- pensó molesta mientras lo veía caminar –"¡Y que gente tan mas molesta!- los miro a todos con sus ojos rojos.

-¡No lo deje escapar, señorita!- le grito un anciano que de inmediato fue callado por las fans de Kaiba.

Ese anciano tenia razón, tenia que actuar rápido pues si Seto se enojaba tendría que decirle adiós a su magnifico plan. Miro la espalda de Kaiba mientras corría y lo único que hizo fue repetir lo mismo que había hecho esa misma mañana, abrazarlo por detrás.

-Awwww- dijeron al unisonoro la gente que estaba ahí.

-¡Nooo!- gritaron las fans.

Seto por su parte se encontraba congelado, con esta acción confirmaba que tal vez su asistente sentía lo mismo por el… o si era un truco para tranquilizarlo estaba funcionando lo bastante bien para que no sintiera sus latidos.

-Mi querido Seto, no deberías enojarte por cosas sin sentido… prefiero trabajar como tu asistente que irme de fiesta con Duke- le susurro mientras lo abrazaba un poco mas fuerte.

-Mazaki…- toco sus brazos para confirmar que no era un sueño.

-Eres un tonto, yo vengo contigo y no con el… y quiero que siga así- acurruco su rostro a la espalda de él.

-"En realidad si eres un tonto, si sigues así estarás a mis pies"- pensó con una sonrisa Yami.

La escena era realmente tierna para muchos pues una chica estaba abrazando a un hombre que le pasaba un poco más de media cabeza. En los largos 4 años en los que Atem no estuvo presente, nunca se supo algún rumor sobre una mujer en la vida de Kaiba pero al ver esto… valía oro para la prensa y más si ocurría en Kaiba Land lugar donde era también muy raro ver pasear a Seto.

Algún periodista que se encontraba ahí ya estaba tomando fotos del hecho pues había escuchado que Kaiba estaba en Tokio con una linda mujer. Repasando los hechos… la prensa tendría mucho de que hablar al día siguiente pues en las redes sociales no se dejaba de hablar sobre un supuesto fraude de parte de Yugi Mutou y ahora también se hablaría de un romance de Seto Kaiba.

El castaño se zafó del agarre de la chica con delicadeza y después volteo a verla para después ponerle sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Dijiste que tendríamos una cita en Kaiba Land y ahora me la cumplirás- tomo su mano y ahora de manera tranquila se la llevo de ahí.

Mientras se alejaban de ahí la multitud comenzó a aplaudir y a chiflar como locos.

-¡Así se hace!- grito el mismo anciano.

-Bueno aun nos queda Yugi Mutou- le dijo una de las fans a su compañera.

-A no ser que él también nos decepcione de alguna manera- comento la otra.

**En Domino**

Los Mutou ya se encontraban en su casa en compañía de Yumi, al llegar el abuelo y Yugi acostaron a Atem en su cama y dejaron que descansara un poco. Obviamente la pelinegra se ofreció a cuidar al faraón mientras sus familiares le preparaban un té. El tricolor se había quedado dormido en el taxi cosa que preocupo a todos.

Kanesaka estaba sentado a un lado de la cama de Atem mientras pensaba que podría hacer, después sacó de su bolsa un libro sobre numerosos datos de Egipto, tal vez ahí encontraría algo referente al sacerdote Seth.

_**Flashback**_

_Kanesaka había llegado al centro y fue directamente hasta la tienda Egipcia del folleto. Al encontrarla no parecía una tienda que llamaba mucha la atención pues a través de los aparadores se podía ver que esta estaba vacía. Empujo la puerta de vidrio y entro al lugar._

_Una vez adentro todo olía exquisitamente a incienso, algo que en lo personal no le gustaba. Las paredes estaban ricamente decoradas de jeroglíficos, ilustraciones de algunos dioses entre otras cosas. Había varios móviles colgados en el techo y para terminar, en el centro de la tienda había una larga mesa donde había numerosos objetos a escoger lo que podía ser piedras de la suerte, joyería, paquetes de incienso entre muchos otro productos._

_Yumi se acercó al mostrador donde había un hombre moreno de aproximadamente 30 años con rasgos de la tierra de Atem. Torpemente se acercó y miro al hombre de forma coqueta._

_-Disculpe, ¿acaso usted sabría responderme sobre algunas cosas de Egipto?- lo miro fijamente._

_-Claro que si, por lo que ves… es donde nací- respondió sin humor._

_-¡Perfecto!- dio unos saltitos mientras aplaudía -¿Sabe usted algo sobre un sacerdote "Seth"?- pregunto como si el hombre fuera una enciclopedia._

_-Bueno, no pensé que preguntaría sobre historia pero puedo jurar que escuche ese nombre anteriormente… permítame buscar algo en que nos podemos basar- dejo el mostrador y camino hacia una cortina de cuentas que lo llevo hacia otro lugar._

_La chica miro al alrededor y vio algo que le llamo bastante la atención, había una mesa pegada a una pared donde veía numerosas bolas de cristal con figuras dentro de ellas. Hay fue donde recordó la que le había regalado a Atem cosa que hizo que se sonrojara._

_-Aquí me tiene…- dijo el hombre cargando un libro y rápidamente lo puso en el mostrador._

_-¿No cree que es poca información?- bromeo ante el hecho que tenia numerosas paginas._

_-Y créame que esto es poco- abrió el libro y comenzó a hojear –Veamos… aquí había leído el nombre de "Seth"._

_La chica miraba con curiosidad el libro, tenía más imágenes que texto cosa que le gusto en grande pues no estaba acostumbrada a leer. En una de las páginas pudo visualizar perfectamente el objeto que siempre colgaba Atem consigo pero al ver que el hombre buscaba otra cosa no quiso detenerlo._

_-¡Aquí esta!- dijo emocionado y después comenzó a leer._

"_Seth, dios de lo que no es bueno y de las tinieblas."_

"_Divinidad de las tormentas, la guerra, violencia y el dolor. Hermano de Osiris, Isis y Neftis (quien también fue su esposa). Poseedor de numerosas concubinas."_

-Bueno, no es realmente lo que busco… estoy buscando a un sacerdote, no a un dios egipcio- corrigió al hombre.

-No se apure, también existió una personalidad famosa llamada Seth- comenzó a hojear.

La chica ya se estaba aburriendo de tener que esperar al hombre así que miro hacia atrás pero se llevo una sorpresa pues vio como una multitud corría emocionada hacia otra dirección. La chica fue hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco haber si podía escuchar algo… tantos gritos la hacían confundirse pero logro escuchar algo, numerosas personas estaban repitiendo "Yugi Mutou".

-¿Cuánto por el libro?- pregunto muy apurada mientras corría hacia el mostrador.

-No hay necesidad de comprarlo, es suyo… presiento que su destino es leerlo- cerro el libro y se lo entrego.

-Y ahora me va a decir que también soñó con Kisara- guardo el libro en su bolsa.

-¿Perdón?- cruzo los brazos.

-Olvídelo, ¡Muchas gracias!- salió de la tienda apurada mientras seguía a la multitud.

La multitud no la llevo tan lejos, pero ciertas personas parecían rodear dos cosas. Al adentrarse en el grupo pudo ver que acorralaron a Yugi y a su abuelo.

-¡Yugi, por aquí!- sacudió su mano mientras el tricolor la visualizaba.

-¡Kanesaka!- tomo la mano de su abuelo y salieron de ahí.

El trio se alejó corriendo de ahí pero al parecer la multitud no los siguió si no que se juntaron con la otra que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?- pregunto sorprendida –Parecía que se los iban a comer vivos.

-Hola señorita- saludo el abuelo con corazones en los ojos.

-Atem se desmayo y cuando fuimos por ayuda… ellos nos acorralaron- le explico asustado -¡Debemos sacar a Atem de aquí!- señalo ahora el gran circulo que se había formado.

-¡¿Quieres decir que Atem esta solo ahí?! ¡¿Con esas locas?!- se jalo de los cabellos mientras Yugi asistía.

-¡Debemos sacarlo!- dijo el abuelo corriendo hacia donde estaba Atem.

-¡Espera!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Yugi y Kanesaka.

-Oigan, ¿que Yugi Mutou no acababa de escapar?- pregunto una chica cuando se acercó al grupo.

-Eso mismo estoy viendo- le respondió otra.

-¡Dejen pasar!- grito Yumi.

_**Fin del flashback**_

-No…- la voz de Atem la saco de sus pensamientos y después lo miro fijamente, parecía que tenía una pesadilla.

-Tranquilo…- susurro mientras le ponía una mano en la frente.

El chico se quejo nuevamente y movió su cabeza bruscamente.

-Atem… tranquilízate- dejo su libro a un lado y comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-Kaiba… Anzu…no- Yumi decidió despertarlo después que vi como soltaba una lágrima.

-¡Atem, despierta!- sacudió sus hombros.

El chico agarro todo el aire que pudo y se levanto de golpe, cuando vio a Yumi ahí tomo sus sabanas y se cubrió. Tal vez lo hizo porque normalmente dormía sin camisa alguna y pensaba que no la vestía en sus momentos.

-Tranquilo, te quedaste dormido en el taxi…- le explico.

-Déjame solo por favor- le respondió.

-Pero Atem…

-¡Que me dejes solo!- grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

La pelinegra lo miro muy preocupada, tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación llorando. Mientras que Atem abrazo sus piernas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, fuera cual fuera su sueño lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

Después de escuchar los gritos de Atem, su hermano menor subió las escaleras asustado y vio a Yumi llorando fuera de la habitación.

-Yumi, ¿Qué paso?- corrió hacia ella y dejo abrazarse.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Se puso como loco!- abrazo con fuerza al pequeño.

-Déjame hablar con el- se apartó de la chica.

- Ten cuidado, Yugi- respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se sentaba en el piso.

Yugi toco suavemente la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, volvió a intentar pero esta vez pego su oreja.

-¡Déjenme solo, no quiero ver a nadie!- grito Atem.

Yugi por su parte le hizo caso, si el no quería ver a nadie debía respetar su decisión. Miro a la asistente de Mokuba sentada en el piso y le regalo una sonrisa fingida.

-Sera mejor que vayas a casa, no hablara hasta que se calme- se arrodillo frente a ella.

-¡Pero no quiero dejarlo solo!- respondió.

-Ten en cuanta que Atem es así, además te veremos mañana en la mañana junto con Mokuba- miro hacia la puerta de la habitación –Solo espero que el este bien mañana.

La chica no dijo nada más y se levanto con ayuda de Yugi.

-De acuerdo, pero si pasa algo por favor llámame cuanto antes- tomo sus hombros.

-Serás la primera en saberlo, descansa un poco y no te preocupes por el- sonrió.

-En cuanto se calme dile que hay muchos asuntos que resolver- le dio la espalda y después volteo a verlo –Hasta mañana, Yugi- bajo por las escaleras.

Yugi no podría vivir con la idea que Atem nuevamente estaba sufriendo por su pasado, su hermano no recordaba como había regresado a la época actual y eso podía ser la causa de sus malestares.

-¡¿Cómo es que ya te vas?! ¡Pero si casi nunca nos visitan chicas bonitas!- se escucho la voz del abuelo e hizo que Yugi soltara una risita mientras se sentaba pegado a la puerta de Atem.

**Kaiba Land**

Desde hace tiempo el castaño ya había soltado a la chica y esta misma caminaba a su lado con su rostro sonrojado. La situación esta así: dos personas serias caminando por un parque lleno de atracciones, no se detenían en ninguna y no se intercambiaban palabras. ¿Cómo matar el tiempo así? Esa era una muy buena pregunta para Kaiba.

-Y dime, ¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto Yami algo emocionada pues nunca en su vida había visto artefactos gigantes y monstruos a tamaño real. Lo que ella no sabia es que se llamaban juegos mecánicos y que esos monstruos no eran reales si no botargas.

-Pensé que tu llevabas la rienda- respondió muy serio.

-¡¿Qué yo llevaba la rienda?! Déjame recordarte algo… ¡Yo fui la que te pidió que nos acercáramos a varias cosas y no quisiste!- grito algo enojada.

_**Flashback**_

_Cuando Seto la volvió a jalar comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente pero algo a lo lejos hizo que Yami se mostrara emocionada._

_-¡Mira eso, Seto!- señalo como niña una rueda de la fortuna- ¡Vamos a acércanos, es una rueda gigante!- sus ojos brillaron._

_-Camina, Mazaki…- le jalo un brazo mientras ella no dejaba de ver la rueda._

* * *

><p><em>Unos gritos captaron la atención de la castaña y corrió hacia donde se escuchaban, la estructura de esta extraña cosa era genial ante sus ojos.<em>

_-¡Por Ra, esto es impresionante!- dijo al ver una montaña rusa._

_-Camina…- la volvió a jalar._

* * *

><p><em>-¿Podemos acércanos? ¡Por favor!- le pregunto de rodillas para que se detuvieran a ver un carrusel algo infantil.<em>

_-¿Estas bromeando?- pregunto riendo mientras la dejaba ahí y comenzaba a caminar._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¡Si yo fue la que te rogo a que te detuvieras!- grito muy infantil, aunque no lo notara Yami… estaba actuando como la Anzu de hace 4 años.

-Cállate, estas llamando la atención- miro alrededor sonrojado.

-¡Que sepa todo el mundo que eres un amargado!- abrió los brazos y dio una vuelta -¡Que sepan que Kaiba hace las citas más aburridas del mundo!

-Eso ya lo sabemos- le dijo un chico que pasaba por ahí.

-¡Cállate de una buena vez!- grito furioso después de ese comentario.

-¡No lo hare!

-¡Mazaki!

-¡Kaiba!

-"¡Hey! ¡Estoy discutiendo con él como si fuera Anzu… que buena actriz soy!"- pensó orgullosa.

-Tu ganas, te llevare a un lugar y espero que guardes silencio- la tomo de la mano y se la llevo rápidamente.

-¡Eres de lo mejorcito, al fin me vas a mostrar algo!- grito muy emocionada.

-"¡Al fin voy a saber que le ven de bueno este lugar!"- pensó una Yami muy muy emocionada.

**Domino**

Atem comenzó a tranquilizarse mientras respiraba hondo, tenia que recuperarse para no preocupar a los demás en especial a Yugi. Se levanto de su cama y abrió la puerta para ir a disculparse con Yumi si es que seguía por ahí. Cuando la abrió, su hermano cayo hasta sus pies, parecía como si se hubiera quedado dormido.

-¡Yugi!- lo ayudo a levantarse -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Estaba preocupado por ti- respondió mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

-¡No debiste preocuparte por mí!- lo regaño preocupado.

Esto ya le sonaba familiar… ahora ya se sentía Anzu.

_**Flashback**_

_La noche en la que regreso a Egipto sufrió cierto accidente con Anzu pues el junto con Kaiba la habían visto en… bueno prendas menores. Al querer hablar con ella Seto se lo impidió así que se las ingenio para esperarla._

_El tricolor se recargo en la puerta de la habitación de Anzu y se sentó sin despegarse de ella. Al esperar mucho tiempo se quedo dormido pero la chica parecía no haber podido dormir tranquilamente así que abrió la puerta a altas horas de la noche._

_-¡Atem! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la castaña mientras lo miraba tirado en el suelo._

_-Esperándote para hablar- le respondió sobándose la cabeza._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Anzu…- susurro mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿Anzu? ¿Soñaste con ella?- pregunto Yugi.

-En cierta parte si, pasa- el menor asistió y Atem cerro la puerta tras de ellos.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama desordenada del mayor, Atem no encontraba las palabras mientras Yugi lo miraba aun con más preocupación.

-Soñé que Kaiba se llevaba a Anzu a un túnel…- se tapo el rostro por la furia que tenia.

-¿Tanto escandalo para eso? No te preocupes, estoy seguro que eso no pasara- le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-¡Pero Anzu no es ella en estos momentos, hará lo que sea para verme sufrir!- ese comentario no lo entendió del todo Yugi pero prefirió no preguntar.

-"¡Kaiba, hagas lo que hagas no caigas en su juego!"- pensó furioso –"¡No te atrevas a besarla!"

**Kaiba Land**

Ambos castaños estaban en una atracción especialmente cerrada para ambos, el único encargado estaba esperando poner en marcha la atracción pero cierta castaña se reusaba a subir a un bote que estaba frente a ella. Kaiba ya estaba más que dispuesto a subir pero la chica se veía algo asustada pues el bote recorrería mas de 30 minutos un largo arrollo bajo techo… quien sabe hasta donde terminaría ese extraño paseo.

-¡¿Y que piensas que haremos ahí?!- pregunto confundida Yami.

-Es solo un paseo- dijo mientras se subía al bote.

-Claro y yo nací hace mas de 3000 mil años – cruzo los brazos y le dio la espalda.

-"Aunque suene tonto admitirlo, lo hice"- quería darse así misma una bofetada por el comentario.

-¿Vas a subir o no?- escucho la voz irritada de Kaiba.

La castaña volteo a verlo y le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Te llevare a comer algo después de esto- comenzó a tentarla, sabia perfectamente que la chica estaba pasando hambre porque ambos no habían desayunado.

-Bien bien tu ganas pero te advierto que si te pasas de listo, meteré tu cabeza al agua- apunto el agua que hacia flotar el bote.

-Y si lo haces considérate despedida.

-Pero jamás me arrepentiré- la interrumpió el sonido de su estomago.

-¿Tienes hambre? Sube y lo resolveremos- le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

La chica no tuvo de otra que subir al bote y sentarse a un lado de Kaiba, vaya que olía muy bien el chico… ¡¿Pero que estaba pensando?! ¡Tenia que estar alerta! Estaría sola con el en un túnel oscuro… pensar en eso le daban escalofríos.

-Espero que no desperdicies esta oportunidad- escucho una voz siniestra.

-¿Qué?- miro alrededor pero no vio a nadie más que ellos dos.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto mientras la ayudaba a ponerse cómoda.

-No es nada, Kaiba… respecto al nombre del paseo…- se sonrojo como tomate.

-Es una cita ¿No? confía en mi- ya no quiso decir nada mas.

El chico puso a trabajar la atracción y después se alejó un poco extrañado.

-¿Creíste necesario pedirle que nos dejara solos?- pregunto aun mas roja.

-No te molestes en preguntar.

-"Espero que esto no tenga nada de romántico porque ya me estoy arrepintiendo"- pensó mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

La actitud de Yami se debía que Kaiba la acerco a una atracción llamada "El túnel del amor" y prácticamente la obligo a subirse en ella. Ella misma esperaba encontrar la voluntad suficiente para poder seguir a Seto si quería hacer algo más con ella.

**Continuara…**

**¿Y bien? ¿Les pareció lo suficiente malvado? XD Yo no quisiera ser Yami en esos momentos, piénselo… sola con Kaiba, en un túnel del amor, él pensando que es una cita por culpa de ella (lo lamento Team Seto) y pobre Atem soñando con esas cosas. Aquí la malvada soy yo por lo que parece. XD Bueno eso es todo por ahora ¡Dejen su hermosa opinión y bendiciones o maldiciones para Seto en su review de hoy! Espero que hayan leído el mensaje que les puse… por el momento volvió mi inspiración para esta historia así que no se tomen tan apecho el mensaje, solo es para que sepan por si acaso no actualizo rápido D; ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **

**-Los ama, Luna-**


End file.
